He's Not the Only One
by BekCholie
Summary: Wally, once immature and holding a grudge against Artemis, is now finding himself being pushed into the girl he once hated, but for how long can he reject it? Spitfire, Robin/OC. Robin is Tim Drake, OC-Steph Brown. Sequel: She's Finally Figured it Out
1. A Practical Joke

_**A/N: Image by **_**midiori-1927 _on DeviantArt _**

_**Chapter 1: A Practical Joke**_

_Wally's POV_

I leaned back deeper into the couch and tried to focus on the TV, but with no results. All I could think of was the cookies. Megan was cooking and I just **had** to have some of the pastry.

The unfortunate thing is with being super fast and super hot is- you can't be patient. I mean, I can't sweet talk the cookies into baking faster.

I reached over to the table next to me and started flipping channels. News-no. Looney Tunes-no. There had to be something on- or something to do.

Then it popped into my mind. There **was** something to do. I craned my neck and turned it this way and that, looking for a victim.

Rob? Nah, he'd get revenge too quickly, and painfully.

Superboy? Even Kid Flash knows better than to mess with a super-strong, super-gullible, super-naïve kid, especially the ones who are clones of Super_man_.

Megan? If I did that, would I get any cookies?

Kaldur? The dude can take a joke, but he's too nice.

I looked around the room and saw no one else and slumped back into the couch, then looked at the clock. Then back at the couch.

Double take.

Why did I only count _four_ other teens in the room? I recounted. Still only four. Let's see: Robin, check; Superboy, check; Megan, check; Kaldur, check; Artemis… no check. Ah, so the blonde haired demon was not in the room. In some ways, this made it easier to play a practical joke on someone, in some ways, a bit harder.

Why it's easier: There's nobody around to stop you or warn anyone about the joke.

Why it's harder: You have to track down the target.


	2. Ducati Ride

_**Chapter 2: Ducati Ride**_

_Robin's POV_

I watched Wally leave with curiosity. He slinked out of the room, looking guiltily, slyly. Sluiltly. Nah. I'd come up with a word for it later.

"Robin, maybe if we try changing the wiring there… Robin? Robin!" It took me a few seconds for me to remember I was Robin, and I jumped.

"Sorry, I was just… spacing…" I murmur, looking down. I look back up at Kaldur. "Can we try this tomorrow? I can't focus right now." Kaldur looked at me a bit disappointed, but nodded, and returned to the sketches without me. I stood and walked head down to my room.

My room, dark and uninviting, was filled with bunch of computer crap. Not that I cared. This wasn't home. Home doesn't exist for an adolcent with a missing father. I search the room, looking for civilian clothes, anything to ride the bike with, and not have to wear the mask.

While searching through the room, I see the mirror, buried deep under the bed, dusty under the cold and hard mattress and frame. I pull it out and expect to see a fifteen year old kid with bright blue eyes and spiky black hair, but all I see is a mystery. A lie. I see what I had to hide from all those people to continue protecting them. Airana especially. I miss her almost the most.

*_The mask frees you in a lot of ways, and binds you in others. It makes you lie to everyone you care about.* _I hate lying to all those people, but I don't have much of a choice. No one can know I'm Robin on that side of my life, and no one from this side of the mask can know I'm Tim Drake.

Finally finding some clothes, I slip out of my room, completely quiet as to not get caught slipping out. I pull my brown jacket tighter around myself, and pull off my utility belt, slipping a cord into the mainframe of the computer, sending codes to tell it to stay silent for thirty seconds. With that, I slip through the boundary that separates Mount Justice from Gotham City.

~~~ Robin ~~~

It's times like these where I consider whether or not I want to be riding Redbird on the streets of Gotham City. Sometimes, I believe I would prefer it, others not. Tonight was not one of those nights.

The bike was way more discrete than a large red car wandering around, and a bit easier to navigate. I just roamed around, feeling completely free and at ease in Gotham. I may be 15, but no cop could ever guess it by how well I was driving. Legally, I can't drive, but I love to.

The thing was, I don't like paying for gas.

I saw the engine light blinking, telling me I was running out of fuel. I sighed and shook my head a few times before making my way over to a gas station. I turned off the engine and started fueling up, and swiped the card when I was finished. I patted my pocket self-consciously, and then headed into the store to grab an energy drink.

A blonde was leaning against the glass next to the door when I entered, and eyed me with interest. "I have a girlfriend," I lied.

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Sure," she said with the _uh-huh, yeah right _tone in her voice. I blushed, and turned tightly on my heel to the back of the store.

I looked at the drinks in the back of the store and gave up, settling on a Coke and a package of beef jerky. Can't go wrong with beef jerky.

The man at the cash register was in his mid twenties with lots of acne bubbling up on his jawbone and nose, like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. He rung up the food quickly and I looked into his half-closed, glazed-over eyes. Guess that's what you get from working the night shift.

When I turned to head out, the blonde was no longer there. She had disappeared as quickly as our conversation. Not even five words exchanged between us.

_Wouldn't have worked out, Drake. Didn't work out with Ariana, now did it?_ Immediately, my breath gets caught up in my throat and I mentally smack myself. I thought for once I could have been a regular high schooler, besides the whole dad fiasco.

I walked up to the dark motorcycle, and rubbed the right handlebar, beef jerky and Coke in my left hand. I cracked open the Coke and chugged it as quickly as I could, before turning on the engine.

"Nice ride," said a voice behind me. I whipped my head around to see that blonde that was in the gas station. Her blue eyes twinkled as she examined the bike. "I prefer a blue and white, one, but it's still pretty sweet. She looked up with me and brushed the long bangs out of her eyes. "Ducati, right?" I nod. She gives a smile and turns to walk away.

_WAIT! _My mind screams. _Please, please, please wait!_ "You wanna ride?" I ask quietly, she continues to walk on, and I call out after her again. "Youwannaride?"

Her head tilts, and she spins on her heel. "Huh?"

I gulp. "You wanna ride?" I flashed her a smile. She flashed one back.

"No kidding?" she asked, stepping forward. I shook my head. She dashed forward and jumped onto the back of the bike. "I'm Steph, by the way."

"Err… Tim." I almost felt the Robin come out of my mouth. I clamped my mouth shut and revved the engine. "Hold on tight," I warn her.

"Hold on to what?" she yelled over the engine. I laugh, and we shot off into the darkness of the night.

_*Page 4 in _BUSTED!_ of the Robin comics (Not sure if that is a particular set of Robin comics) Released December 1993. Credit goes to Chuck Dixon, Tom Grummett, Ray Kryssing, Adrienne Roy, Tim Harkins, Jordan B. Gorfinkel, and Dennis O' Niel. The first page says BUSTED! In big yellow letters on my copy, so I'm guessing what that one particular issue was called._


	3. Chocolate Prank

_**Chapter 3: Chocolate Prank**_

_Artemis's POV_

I rolled my head backwards then forwards; trying to get rid of the stiffness, then raised my bow again to shoot the target. _FFFH-WING!_ The arrow hit the center of the target yet again. Notching the bow with the last arrow in my quiver, I set for another bulls-eye.

_FFFH-CHH_! The arrow disappeared in a flash half a second before hitting the target. "Ugh…" I groan, and then yelled, "Baywatch!"

A chuckle sounded across the room, and I could hear the red-head's smile in the laugh. After a few seconds, all the arrows disappeared across the target, and were scattered around the room, my bow was ripped out of my hands, burning my hands under the gloves. I felt a strong tug on my pony tail and whipped around to see some of my arrows ripped apart. I turn slowly to see West at the door of the room. He cocked a smile at me and waited for me to start approaching him, murder in my eyes, before taking off, and I dashed after him.

_~~~Artemis~~~_

Not only could I not find Wally, but I could not find my bow either. I returned to the training room and retrieved what could be salvaged of the arrows. I pulled off the shafts and heads and threw out the sticks, finding them unusable.

I was stepping out when I saw a flash of red and black. I remembered Baywatch was wearing a black shirt and not his costume, even though Batman had warned us that there would be a mission we would have to leave immediately for.

I stopped at his room, peaking in to see tons of sugary candy bars, packets of sugar for iced tea and coffee, and spilled Kool-Aid packets on the ground. _Slob_, I thought disdainfully.

I returned to my room, my arrow heads jangling in the pockets of my costume, which I felt inclined to wear more than my civilian gear. I noticed that Superboy was staring at the TV on my way to my room, and I saw Megan telekinetically cooking while she watched Superboy watch TV. I raised an eyebrow as I passed, but Megan didn't notice.

My door was slightly cracked open, but I ignored it as I pushed the door open, only to hear a snicker to find I was too late to realize my mistake.

A bucket fell on my head, and I felt a sticky substance, quick as water but sticky like honey or syrup, spill to my hips before starting to slow its decent on the way to my shoes. I push the bucket off my head to see West snickering at me, and he dashed out. I stuck my leg out to trip him, and he collided into the wall. Moaning, he rolled himself over onto his back, and whipped out a bag. He jack-knifed to his feet and threw the contents in the bag at me, and it stuck to my sticky skin. I tried to yank at the objects, but found it stuck to my hands as well, and saw that my hands were now a feather mess.

Wally laughed as he duct tape my mouth and bound my hands, and threw my on the bed. He tied me down at the waist and ankles, and despite my struggles, I was unable to get up during the process.

He whipped out a bottle of Hersey's chocolate syrup and smeared it across my feathered face, and sprayed my hair with whipped cream. He chuckled, and left me in the sweet smelling trap I had led myself to. I called and screamed to no one who would hear me, and gave up in despair.

_~~~Artemis~~~_

It really didn't take long for boredom to overcome my mind, and I could feel the syrup hardening across my body. I sighed and tried to focus on anything but the trap Wally had led me into.

The door creaked open and Kaldur stepped into my room and gazed at me with pity for half a second before unbinding my hands.

"In a way, I cannot help but believe that this is your own fault. You do tease him constantly." Kaldur chided me. "But I do believe he went a little far in a practical joke." He ripped off the duct tape from my mouth.

"No kidding."

Kaldur gave me a half smile. "Don't be so harsh on Wally. He just hasn't warmed up to you yet."

"Hasn't warmed up to me yet? He hasn't warmed up to me for the three months that I've known you four."

Kaldur shook his head. "He is almost as stubborn as you can be, and you must learn to accept that part of him if you two are to get along."

_Yeah, good luck with that._ I thought wearily.


	4. Don't Tell Anyone

**_Chapter 4: Don't Tell Anyone_**

_Wally's POV_

Guilt churned in my gut as I sat down on the couch. It had been nearly an hour after I had harshly tied Artemis to her bed, leaving her to just lie there in a sopping mess and feel discomfort and boredom. _Could be worse. Could be listening to Megan describe all the ways Superboy is wonderful and still be a sopping mess at the same time_. Still, I couldn't help the guilt building in my stomach. I let out a huge breath, turned around and spotted Kaldur supervise Megan attempt an apple pie.

"Place in apples and cover with butter," murmured the green-skinned Martian and stared at the cook book as the apples flew out of a plastic bag and landed in the pie tin, already layered with pie crust. I stood and nodded towards the hallway. Kaldur caught my notion and followed me. No worries about Megan, Rob, or Blondie hearing us, and Superboy was to quiet to tell a soul what he would hear.

I led Kaldur down the hall to the end, right outside Rob's room, and sighed, turning back towards the team leader.

"I played a prank on Artemis." I confess.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow at me. "It is nice that for a change you confessed your wrongdoings toward your teammate, but I do not-"

"It was a sick prank. I covered her in chocolate, feathers, and watered honey before I gagged and bound her, forcing her to a solid confinement to her room. She's been there for an hour, sticky, messy, and probably bored out of her mind."

"And you are telling me because…?"

"Because I'm too… I don't know… ashamed?... to go and rescue her of the prank. I couldn't bear it if she would laugh at me for chickening out of my prank."

"So you want me to go and save Artemis for you, and pretend that I just figured out that you did this to her and not tell a soul that if it was not for you that she would be there until morning?"

"In a nutshell."

Kaldur shook his head at me, but turned and headed toward Artemis' room. Just as he was about to enter, he looked at me straight in the eyes. "You are not ashamed, Wally. You are plagued with hubris. In the ancient Greek times, that was considered the greatest crime you could have committed."

I hung my head as the door opened and closed, and I shuffled back towards the living room, slumping down next to Superboy. _But I'm ashamed of that_.


	5. It Happened One Night

**_Chapter 5: It Happened One Night_**

_Tim's POV_

The girl behind me gripped my jacket at first, the sides next to my ribs, then after a few minutes, uncomfortably eased her arms around me, holding on just below my ribs. I gulped, and looked back at her. Her blue eyes were wide and alert, and her blonde hair streaming back as we rushed on through the streets. She looked up and noticed me looking at her and I whipped back around. I bit my lip and held back a smile, which for some strange reason had started to grow.

I look back at her and she caught my gaze again, but I didn't look away this time. Now, I pulled the motorcycle to a stop at the sidewalk and held her gaze, not noticing a thing that went on around us.

Until the alarms went off.

The bank that we parked in front of started to flash lights and blare alarms, and I whipped my head toward the bank. _I'm off duty, I'm off duty. I'm civilian, I'm civilian. I am Tim Drake, I am Tim Drake. _

_Who am I kidding?_ I pulled away from Steph and stood, staring at the bank with curiosity and a full sense of heroism.

Five men rushed out of the store, conveniently wearing a mask over their faces with cutout holes for eyes and mouths. I raised an eyebrow at them. "A bit unoriginal, I would think." The men stopped. "The mask, I mean. And the robbing the bank part."

"Who's the kid?" One of them whispered.

"The kid that's going to whoop your-" Steph placed a hand on my shoulder as she stood next to me.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I'm going to help you with it." I look at her, and she smiled at me. "Where else am I going to stop a robbery? I haven't had this much fun in my life."

I smiled at her and I turned back toward the robbers with a smirk. "Would you like to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"Hard way? Kid, would you like to do this the silent way or the bloody way?" Said the man in the front.

_Hard way it is. Just fight civilian._ I lunge for the front man and knock him out easily with a single blow. Collapsing on the ground, the others look down at their comrade, up at me, down again, up again, before realizing that the best way to do this was drop the money. The dropped their bags and tried to high tail it. Steph beat me to the first one and swipped his feet from under him, while I grabbed another and forced him to the ground with a kick in the back of the legs. Steph and I grabbed the next one by the arms and pulled him back down, while the other one ran away. As soon as the next one was down and out, I started to chase after the last one, but Steph stopped me.

"What?"

"Let that one go. If they were hired by someone, they can get word back that it probably isn't the best idea to steal from here again."

I shrugged. "They don't really ever stop coming back."

"I know. But you can always hope."

I shoved the body of a robber into the bank and tossed the money back inside, each bag two at a time. "Yeah, you can always hope."

I turn towards her and nod back towards the bike. "Come on, I'll take you home."

_~~~Tim~~~_

We stood in front of her door as she unlocked it with a key that she spent about a minute fishing around in her pockets for. When she finally found it, she seemed reluctant to leave.

"Um… thanks for the ride," she told me as she fingered the handle with her left hand.

"No problem?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question, it just did.

She smiled nervously, before leaning over and kissing my cheek. I stared at her in disbelief as she opened the door and gave me a little wave. "Bye."

"Bye."

The door shut, and I stumbled back to the Ducati. Relief, surprise, and glee rushed through me as I sat down and shoved my helmet onto my head and drove off, just to waste time for the rest of the night, and part of the morning.


	6. Way Back Into Love

_**Chapter 6: Way Back Into Love**_

_Wally's POV_

_23:00 (11:00 PM) same day_

I stuck my head out the door, looking for any sign of anybody else, before sneaking out of his room. Hoping to find some food in the kitchen and watch some late night TV without a cold stare from Kaldur or a creeping feeling of guilt, which happened to still be there.

What I didn't expect to find was Artemis curled up on the couch eyes glued to the screen of the TV, watching some movie I've probably never heard of before.

Hands were playing a catchy but slow beat on a keyboard and the shot rose slowly to show the computer screen to show it was recording sound waves. The shot changed to show Hugh Grant with a concentrated look on his face as he played on the keyboard. Without realizing it, I sat down next to Artemis, eyes also glued to the screen.

"What are you doing out here?" Artemis asked without turning toward him, and I noticed that she was clutching the blankets around her tighter, knuckles white from the pressure. Hugh Grant continued to play the keys. I prepared to answer her when Drew Barrymore interrupted.

"Hey, what do you think of this?" She sat down on the bed, which she uncomfortably found out was a water bed.

Hugh Grant called from off the screen, "Just keep wr-"

"Did you _hear_ me?" Artemis asked.

"-hour." Finished Grant.

"I came to get food." I explained as Grant played the bass very quietly. The shot again changed to show him playing an acoustic guitar.

Artemis was silent.

"What movie is this?" Grant was back to playing the keyboard, but the sounds that came out were drums.

Drew Barrymore entered with a notepad. "Listen, I was thinking-"

"_Music and Lyrics_." Artemis interjected.

"-corners was such a better word than spaces for the mind. Corners of my mind rather than spaces seemed to have a better boundry to it, you know?" Barrymore continued. Grant stared at her but made no sound. "Should I speak to you about this later?" Barrymore bit her lip and turned away. "Okay."

The next shot Grant played the song on the computer. Even without vocals, it sounded pretty good.

"It sounds so good." Barrymore agreed with my unspoken opinion. The camera on her gave a good view of the small but nice recording room they were in, and it also showed it was in a house or apartment. "I can't believe it."

"And now…" Sets microphone in front of Barrymore, who backs away, "vocals. No, no, you have to lean into the microphone. It won't follow you." I gave a chuckle and snuck a glance at Artemis, who was buried into her pillow and blanket.

"But I can't," protested Barrymore.

"It-it's a duet for a man and woman. We're as close as we've got." I laughed again and I felt Artemis shoot a glare at me. "Headphones, and now a level. You look nice in those. You should wear them all the time." I smiled this time, and bit my lip to keep from laughing. "How is that, yes?"

"OKAY!"

"Shush, shush."

"It's okay," she whispers this time.

"Aaaand…" Snatching the headphones and leaning into the microphone just before the song starts, he says calmly, "'Way Back into Love' take one."

"I'm getting really nervous."

"You'll do fine. Just use your normal nice voice that I heard so much of in the last three days."

"It's like my throat is closing up, like it's anaphylactic."

I whisper at Artemis, leaning my head toward her but keeping my face turned so my eyes didn't leave the screen, "What's anaphylactic?"

"Shut up, Baywatch. I'm trying to watch the movie."

"-song."

As the song started, Barrymore leaned into the microphone and clutchs the notepad in front of her as she whispers into it, "… shadow … sleeping-" Grant turned off the music, and I was able to hear Barrymore whisper before Grant cut her off, "with a cloud-"

"Just a little bit louder, this song is intended for humans. 'Way Back into Love," take two." He reached over to the computer again and started the song.

"I've been living with a shadow overhead/ I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed/ I've been lonely for so long/ Trapped in the past I just can't seem to move on."

"Cheesy lyrics, huh, Artemis?"

The blonde wacked me with her pillow. "Shut up."

"-hopes and dreams away/Just in case I ever need 'em again someday/ I've been setting aside time/ To clear away the corners of my mind."

Together they sang into the microphone. "All I want to do is find a way back into love/ I can't make it through without a way back into love/ Ooh."

As they rushed out of the hotel, I grabbed the remote and muted the movie. "Wait, wait, tax-"

"Artie, we need to talk."

"First, I told you never to call me Artie. Second, there's nothing to talk about." She started to get up. This was my last chance and if she walked away, this growing guilt would never go away.

"I'm sorry."

Artemis froze. She whipped her head toward me and I got a face full of blonde hair that whipped my face before her dark eyes met mine. "What?"

"Did I stutter? I said I was sorry."

Artemis sat back down slowly. I looked down at my hands on my knees. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you when you first joined the team. I'm sorry for all the pranks I played on you. I'm sorry for that last prank... which was probably a little overboard. I'm sorry for interrupting the movie." I looked up into her eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

Artemis gave me a half-smile. "Only if you stay for the rest of the movie."

I lean back into couch and grab the blanket from next to her and pull it over myself. "Fine by me," and I unmuted the movie.

Artemis grabbed the blanket back from me, and we started to play tug-of-war with it.


	7. Denial

**_Chapter 7: Denial_**

_Robin POV_

I was Robin again. Not Tim Drake-Wayne. I'm Robin, Boy Wonder, but images from being my alter ego hummed in my head. First figuring out Bruce was Batman, going to high school, and meeting Stephanie. I was only partially Robin at the moment, and eventually I'd fall back into the sidekick's character, but for now, I was stuck in between.

Few people would understand what I'm talking about. Try placing yourself into my shoes. On one hand, which you rarely ever get to be, is a bit Tim Drake, a shy-ish high school student. On the other hand you have the extremely mysterious Robin the Boy Wonder who seemed to shrink a bit very suddenly in the course of a few months, which was the switch of Robins. He's a detective, and much more likable than Tim Drake. If you had to choose between them, you'd probably have chosen Robin.

Right now, you clash the personalities. I was neither nor, I was the dime on its side, not flipped head or tale, and could go either way.

Speaking of clashing personalities, when I first walked back into the cave, stretching out and about to jump and roll onto the couch, I noticed Wally's red hair. Peering over the side, I saw Wally, leaning his head on Artemis', who had burrowed her face into his neck. The T.V. in front of them was going with the Salt and Pepper show. I walked up to it and opened up the D.V.D player. "Music and Lyrics" was sitting on top of the player. Personally not one of my favorites, but I could see why Artemis was watching it.

Switching from glasses to mask, I gave Wally a quick flick on the forehead. He flinched at the touch and jumped awake. Groggy, his eyes finally focused and he muttered, "Jerk," before falling back against Artemis. I counted. _3…2…1_

"AH!" Wally jumped away from Artemis too quickly, and stumbled against one of the chairs, hit his head against the wall and fell to the floor with a thump.

Artemis, like a ninja, jumped to her feet with a battle ready position even though her eyes were still half-closed. She shook her head a few times and seeing Wally on the floor seemed to satisfy her enough to fall back to the couch.

"Well, I take it you two had an exciting night," I said, sitting on a chair's arm rest.

Artemis crossed her arms. "My night was going perfectly fine until Wally came along."

Wally pushed himself off the ground, "I'd say I'm sorry… but I'm not."

Artemis rolled her eyes and stood up, glaring at him. Just as she opened her mouth, I stepped between them.

"Okay- I think it's time you two went to your own corners. Artemis, you go to your room, Wally you go to the kitchen." I turned Artemis by her shoulders towards her room. When Artemis finally trudged off to her own room, I shot out and grabbed Wally's arm, just as he started to walk away.

"We need to talk."

_***Robin***_

Wally munched down on a burrito of hamburger meat, eggs, ketchup, and some of Megan's left over casserole. As he ate, I played with my mask, twirling it in my fingers.

"KF-" I faltered. I looked up at my best friend. Wally seemed to notice something when he looked at me, seemed to realize that I wasn't just Robin- Boy Wonder- I was Tim Drake, and I was just a kid in a suit trying to be a superhero. Without hesitation, Wally set down his burrito.

In the next scentence, I felt the Robin part of me drop back to Tim. "Wally, I met a girl last night." Wally broke into a grin.

"Really? What's her name? Did you get her number? Does she have a hot sister or cousin?"

I rolled my eyes, but even I couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasim, like a five year old kid at Christmas. I set down the mask, "All I know is her name is Stephanie."

Wally's shoulders slumped, but his grin didn't fade. "Are you going to see her again?"

I shrugged. "I'd like to." I looked him over, and while he picked up his burrito, I noticed his eyes wandered from his own room to a certain blonde archer's. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Wal-man, I've don't quite understand something. Do you remember when you became Dr. Fate? You spent a bit more time with that helmet than you have with any other of your 'souvenirs,' and it kinda seems like you had some sort of connection with it."

Wally looked up over my head at all the other rooms, then he bent down close to me. "Don't tell anyone I said this, least of all Artemis," he whispered, "but when I became Dr. Fate, I actually started to believe in magic. Now I don't understand how or why it works, but it does, and Nabu took over my body. I watched the entire fight, and it was me, but I didn't do a thing, you know?" He shook his head when I just gave him a look.

"But Nelson, he gave me some advice before he died. I've been shrugging it off since, but now…" Wally gave up trying to explain it.

"What did he say?"

Wally hesitated, before whispering to me, "He said, 'Find your own little spitfire, one that who won't let you get away with nothing.' But, I can't figure out exactly what he means. I've looked in three different dictionaries, and all I can find is 'A person with a spiteful temper.'"

My eyes widened, before I cracked up and fell off the stool I was sitting on. When I finally recovered, I pulled myself up to the counter again. "You're kidding, you can't figure that out? I don't have to be the world's greatest detective to tell you who he was talking about." I looked at him, but he gave no sign of understanding me. I sighed and hit my forehead, much like Megan did when she figured something out.

"Who is the one person who gives you any grief about anything you do?" Wally opened his mouth, but I cut him off- "_Besides_ your mom."

Wally shrugged. "I don't know. Give me another hint."

"She's on this team. She's blonde."

Wally looked up at the ceiling in concentration. "Black Canary?"

"Okay, now you're just in denial."

"No, seriously, who?"

I hit my head on the counter. "Wally- he's talking about Artemis."

Wally's eyes went wide. "You're kidding."

"Yup, definitely in denial. Wait, since demerit is the opposite of merit, does that mean denial is the opposite of nial?"

"That's not funny, Tim. I'm not in denial, I'm not in nial, and Kent Nelson did not mean Artemis." Wally's voice slowly rose.

"Hey, cool it," I said, laughing. "And you are definitely not in nial, because you refuse to believe the truth. Nelson meant, Artemis, whether you choose to believe it or not."

"Well I refuse." Wally crossed his arms and stomped to his room, again reminding me of a five year old. I laughed and put on my mask again, just as Kaldur walked in. He spotted Wally, than saw me adjusting my mask and joined me on the stool next to me.

"How long do you think Wally can go before he finally believes that he and Artemis-"

"A week, maybe two." I smile. I lean back and dump the rest of Wally's burrito in the trash.

Kaldur looked down at his hands, and back up.

"It'll be one heck of a week, huh?" I give him a side glance.

Kaldur nodded. "It might be best if we are to keep them as separated as possible."

"Agreed."


	8. New Member

**_Chapter 8: New Member_**

_3rd Person POV_

_"Recognized: Batman- 02. Recognized: Black Canary 15"_

Robin and Kaldur turned their heads to look at the Dark Knight and Black Canary, who walked in beside each other from the entrance. Batman, stoic as ever, and Canary, eyes darting around, taking in the Cave's features.

"Batman and I have news for you." Said Black Canary.

"News? Not a mission?"

"No mission for the moment." Said Batman calmly, keeping rigid and robotic.

"Rather, a new member." Canary injected. Batman shot her the dark "Batman" look.

"New member?"

"She's only temporary," Batman said, as Superboy walked in.

"Who's temporary?"

"Did I hear the words 'new member.'" Asked Wally, peaking his head out from his room.

"Is that Black Canary?" Artemis stuck out her head from her own, hair a tangled mess. Robin was reminded that she was the only one that had not trained personally with Canary, besides Megan, who worked with Kaldur to bring her novice fighting skills up to speed.

"M'gann," Kaldur called over his shoulder, "perhaps you ought to join us."

Miss Martian flew into the room with the others, a new romance book in hand, "What is Kaldur? Is something wrong?" She landed close to Superboy, her shoulder pressing into his arm.

"Apparently we have a new team member." Robin explained.

"Temporary." Black Canary and Batman repeated in unison.

Robin shrugged. Wally, his motions being repeated by the rest of the team, looked about them for the new member.

Defeated, Wally pulled on his sly face. "Who's his mentor?"

"_Her _mentor, is no longer her mentor. She chose the same path as Sp-Red Arrow, a month after he did."

"But she chose to join the team?" Kaldur asked.

Batman spoke, his voice echoing throughout the cave. "I recruited her for your next mission. She will debrief you."

Robin grimaced. "Where is she then?"

Black Canary offered a half smile. "Hiding in plain sight." The Team continued to stare, not understanding. The blonde rolled her eyes, and before them, the Canary began to shrink and her hair darkened. Had they not witnessed Miss Martian's appearance changes, their shocked faces would have been much more freaked out.

The girl, whose face was hidden under a dark black hood, was roughly 5'5," just reaching Tim's height, and close to Wally's and Artemis's. Her dark brown hair lay in a braid falling out of the cloak, and her off-tan skin poking out of the edges of her suit. The suit, consisting of royal blues, grays, and blacks of all shades and tints, reminded them of Megan's own Miss Martian suit, or Supergirl's outfit. Black boots, resembling the shape of Supergirl's boots, a skirt flaring out almost at her knees, a gray long shirt reaching past her elbows and a V-shaped blue belt sat creating a blue gap between the gray and blue. The edges of the shirt cut off at her forearm were also in a slanting position and her black gloves tight at her wrists. The outfit itself was simple, obviously home-made, and built with simple padding on the arms and chest for protection.

She reached up and pulled down the cowl to reveal cognac brown eyes and a coy smile. "My name is Bluejay." She pulled the cloak, black on the outside and blue on the inside, off by pressing the crescent pendant holding it together at the base of her throat. "Though I am no longer a protégé, I am still learning how to control and the limits of my own powers, much as yourselves," she shot a pointed look at Superboy, earning herself a glare and grumble.

"However," she continued, "in the dire situation of your next mission, I have agreed to teach all I know about disguise, acting, lying, and improv to the best of my abilities."

Kaldur cleared his throat, causing the "Bluejay" to turn towards him.

"And why, pray tell, would be need to know such abilities?"

Bluejay grinned. "Because you're going undercover."


	9. The Mission

**_Chapter 9: The Mission_**

_Robin POV_

_Mount Justice_

_Saturday, November 5, 15:07_

"Undercover?"

The brunette shrugged, her accent reminding him of something mid-west. She rarely pronounced the 't's in any of the words she mentioned, unless it was a word that had a hard T or "th" sound. "Not all of you of course. This is a mission for two." She turned from them, pulling off the cloak and draping it over her arm. "I have an idea of which two, but you may prove me wrong of which two should be most involved in the mission." She turned back towards them. "I've read almost all of your files. Except two, under request of Batman." The Dark Knight himself seemed to have disappeared.

The holographic screen appeared, sporting a 17-year-old boy in front of a mansion. "Conner Brandt, the heir to the Crown Industries fortune. Orphan, and the foster child of Jason Crown-" The image changed to a split screen of a young man in the 80's, and an old man lying ill in a coma on a bed- "who lays ill, and most likely to die within the month." The hologram shut down.

"Crown specializes in ordinary goods, such as food, clothing, and most household items. It buys, and sells them to markets and stores for higher than their original price, gaining profit. However, Crown makes much of its revenue from illegal black market sales, the best name known for smuggling explosives internationally.

"Recently, many of the well known villains that you have come to… upset, have ordered weapons and explosives from Crown at high price, and high quantity. Is it a massive attack being planned, or are the villains taking precautions? The League isn't sure, but we have an idea that Brandt is the key to finding this out, for the weapons were not sold until _after_ Crown fell into a coma." Bluejay grimaced.

"We cannot interrogate, intercept, or approach Brandt or the cargo without raising suspicion. Fortunately, the order is not to be shipped until next Friday, after Brandt's 18th birthday."

Bluejay paced back and forth in front of them as she spoke, the team watching her, all turning their heads to her motions and following her like an interesting tennis game in unison. Left, right, left, right, freeze, left, right, left, right, freeze, and so on.

She looked up at them, meeting each of their eyes. "This is where your team comes in. You will be infiltrating his birthday party, undercover, and acting the role as an invited guest. There is no blowing your cover. Blowing the cover means aborting mission, which is sure to alert Brandt of our interest in his sales. We cannot have that. At all. Which is why, I can assure you," she met eyes with Megan, "you will not be going undercover."

Megan appeared confused. "Why not?"

"Your shape shifting techniques depend on your concentration like me, for one thing. If you're spending half of your concentration on maintaining a cover, holding a telepath comms unit, and maintain the appearance of a human girl, all at the same time, you can easily slip up if something where to happen. Also, should a strong and experienced humanoid sense your telepathy-and we are expecting one to be there- you can put the whole team at risk, as well as the mission. Last, you are not as up to date as even Conner is in human interactions and customs. You could easily make an easy mistake that could cost the mission." She gave a sympathetic shrug. "I don't doubt your abilities, Megan, but this is not a mission you can afford to take such risks on when it comes to your abilities."

Bluejay turned on her heel, ignoring M'gann's staring at the floor and Conner's protective arm around her, while he glared at the girl pacing in front of them. "And you can stop your glaring, Superboy. You're not going undercover either." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "And I doubt you care to hear the reasons."

Kaldur stepped forward from my right. "I care to hear your reasons in the mistrust of my team." He requests gently.

"Kaldur'ahm." She stated simply. "Aquaman's ward." She turned and stood directly in front of him, chin thrust defiantly, right hand grasping left wrist behind her back. "You are the current leader of the team, correct? You lead them and make most of the decisions regarding the team, and therefore, take the blows when a mission fails, correct?" She waited for Kaldur's head nod. "What sort of punishment do you think would be dealt at the failure of this mission, which indirectly relates to the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ra's al Gaul, Queen Bee, and other villains?" Kaldur remained silent.

"Superboy is much too easy to recognize as Superman, or a young version of him. Like Megan, he is naïve in Earth customs." Kaldur nodded.

"Which leaves," she looked at each one of us as she mentioned us, "Kid Flash, Artemis, Robin, and Kaldur. I personally would chose not to take part in the face of the operation, but stand behind you and help with the comms unit and offer guidance. Many of the suspected attendees of the party will know my many faces, and could easily approach during the mission."

"Why not slap on a new face?" I ask, remembering Megan taking a quick glance at Tuppence Terror and going undercover as her.

Bluejay grimaced again. "I can't just _slap on a new face_. Any identity I take up takes concentration and effort, not to mention energy the first time. I never go undercover before I have a face down exactly, and it can take up to two weeks. I _can _imitate men, but it takes time to practice changing myself to that face. It's not as simple as picturing them." She looked around at us. "Questions or objections?" We remained silent.

With that, the brunette grinned and her clothes melted to a long sleeved black t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots.

"To acting class, then."**  
><strong>


	10. Trust Fall

**_Chapter 10: Trust Fall_**

_Wally POV_

"Trust falls?" My irritation was evident in the two words. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Bluejay" shook her head. "Nope. It's this, or truth or dare." She had just finished placing two pairs of X's beside each other, and a fifth and sixth X separated from all of the others across the room. One stood on the North end of the room, and the second on the south end, with twenty feet of space in between.

"Personally, I'd rather play truth or dare," I mutter from across the room.

The new mentor rolls her eyes. She indicates for Robin to stand on the North X, Kaldur and Superboy on the East pair, Artemis and Megan on the West pair, and for I to stand on the South pair. She walked in front of Tim, handed him a blindfold, which he placed over his eyes. She walked over to Superboy, and handed him ear muffs and a blindfold, then to Artemis and handed her a blindfold. She looked at the watch on her wrist, placed her hands on Artemis's shoulders, took in a deep breath, and gave a strong push.

Megan, not expecting the push, cried out Artemis's name, and was just barely able to catch her with her psychic powers.

As Megan helped Artemis up from the hold, Bluejay walked across the room to Superboy. This time, she didn't glance at her watch and gave a strong shove. Kaldur, who had been surprised by her lack of cautious timing, lunged forward to catch the clone under his arms.

I watched wearily as she approached Tim, and I leaned forward anxiously on my right leg, ready to sprint towards my best friend. Instead, she stood in front of him, arms crossed, watching me. After a few seconds, she shoved her shoulder into Rob's and he lost his balance.

I sprinted forward, but slammed into an invisible wall just after gaining speed. I lost my balance, waving my arms madly, and fell backwards onto the ground. I heard a _thump_! after I landed on the ground, telling me Rob had fallen, too.

"What was that for?" I demand, rubbing my shoulder.

"Expect the unexpected." She said calmly.

"The unexpected doesn't happen on a planned mission."

"Well this mission isn't so planned." Bluejay retorted. "I'm sending you in with a profile, and nothing else. The rest is up to you. How you found out what you need to know is up to you, but you can't plan what to do. You can't imagine what every single person is going to be doing at every single second. You have to adapt, and be prepared for a failing mission. Just _don't blow your cover_."

"I don't believe in the no-win scenario." Tim snapped. Leave it to Rob to mention Star Trek.

"Well it happens," Bluejay turned on him. "You can't always win. The good guy doesn't always win, even on TV. Sooner or later, your mentor will die, and who will become Batman then? You? Because when Batman falls, the villains will keep coming. They won't stop to take a tea break because no one is protecting Gotham City."

Tim flushed, and opened his mouth to reply, but Kaldur stepped between them. "We gain nothing from fighting amongst ourselves." Kaldur placed a hand on Rob's shoulder, and Tim stepped back to join Superboy and me. Kaldur turned towards Bluejay. "Perhaps it might be best to perform some other task."

Bluejay nodded, cheeks red and embarrassed. "Of course Kaldur. I guess it might be best to play Truth or Dare instead."

"What's the point of playing _that_?" Artemis growled.

"Creativity."

"I don't want to play."

"That's not an option," the Dark Knight growled from behind her, pulling a ninja move and popping out of nowhere. "These exercises are mandatory for the mission, whether or not you are going undercover or not."

"Why can't Artemis, KF, Robin, and Kaldur just do the exercises?" grumbled Superboy from beside me.

"What if you have to go undercover, should one of the two come close to blowing their cover? We need adaptation on this mission, for _all _of you."

"Fine." Artemis says, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "We'll play the stupid game." Megan tilted her head. "What's Truth or Dare?"

I flash her a big smile, "It's a game where you are asked-"

Rob cut in, staring at his phone, "Player one starts the game by asking player two: "Truth or Dare?" If player two chooses "truth," then player one poses a question, usually embarrassing, and player two must answer. If player two chooses "dare," then player one poses a task, also usually embarrassing, which player two must perform. After answering the question or performing the dare, player two takes player one's place, asks "Truth or Dare?" of another player, and the game proceeds as before." He grinned at me. "Wikipedia."

Artemis rolls her eyes. "What rules are we picking?"

Kaldur shrugged. "One chicken per person?"

Megan looked at me. "When you decline a challenge presented to you under a truth or dare. If you chose truth, your new challenge becomes a more embarrassing question, and if it's a dare, it becomes worse." Her eyes widen.

"Why would anyone chose dare then?"

"It's part of the rules. We'll explain that later. Besides, it's only worse by the questioner's standards. Might not be as bad for the person performing the dare."

Megan nodded, stealing a glance at Superboy, who was staring at the ceiling, bored already.

Artemis nodded. "'Kay, only one chicken per person. What else?"

"The game ends when nobody has any chicken's left." Megan offered.

Artemis agreed. "Which means the game could be long or short."

"If the game ends before your dare is finished, you still have to complete it." I suggest.

"And don't forget that if you choose three truths in a row, you have to perform two dares in addition to the truth." Kaldur reminded the team.

"Can we play now?" Superboy interjected.

"Not yet." Artemis.

Robin asked quietly, "Are double dares allowed?"

Artemis bit her lip. Such a rule could go either way. "Fine. We all good then?"

Rob and Kaldur shrugged, glancing at me. "Got anything else?"

I shook my head, before sitting down, criss-cross-applesauce. "Who's starting?"

Artemis motioned her head towards Megan, sitting between Robin and Superboy. "Why don't you start?" Kaldur settled down to my left and Megan to his.

"I don't know," Megan hesitated. "Maybe someone who's played this before should start."

"Having self-confidence, that's the biggest thing." Bluejay quoted behind us. "Kim Belongia."

Megan grimaced. Artemis glowered at Bluejay, before interjecting, "You know what, Megan? You're right. Let's have Kaldur start." Megan gave Artemis a grateful smile, as Kaldur turned to Robin and asked "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Rob proclaimed proudly.


	11. Truth or Dare Part 1

**_Chapter 11: Truth or Dare Part 1_**

_Bluejay POV_

The group sat and Kaldur turned towards Robin, with no enthusiasm or worry. "Truth or Dare?" He asks calmly, to which the young Boy Wonder answers with no hesitation, "Dare."

Kaldur sat for a while, eyes to the ceiling and his eyebrows scrunched together in thought. Finally, his face lit up. "Dance without music." He says proudly. Wally's mouth threatens a smile, but he bites it back.

"Dance without music, or dance _crazy _without music?" Robin asks, still being nonchalant.

Kaldur confirms, "Dance crazy."

Robin stands up, stands in the center of the circle and begins top raving Wally bursts into laughter and falls backwards. Superboy suppressed a laugh, but couldn't help but smile, and Artemis began humming the Barbra Streisand song by Duck Sauce.

The Boy Wonder sat down and turned towards his "Man of Steel" clone teammate. "Truth, or Dare?"

Supey tilted his head and declared "Dare."

Robin, prepared, dared, "Smell the feet of everyone in the room, and rank them best to worst." Megan tilted her head, watching as Superboy crinkled his nose. Still, he approached Kaldur, who offered Superboy his foot. Superboy ducks his head quickly and is back up again before anyone can say "Batman," eyebrows scrunching together in thought.

"Reminds me of when we were at the beach," he murmured, sitting before Megan, who blushed, and gingerly pulled off her boot. Again, Superboy's head bobbed for less than a second before he returned back up to the air and turned to Robin. The Boy Wonder brandished his foot like a weapon, and Superboy repeated the same action, and again with Artemis.

When Superboy approached Wally, Kid Flash pulled off his Converse quickly, and the clone didn't even duck his head, and immediately began gagging. Making a face at him, Kid Flash shoved the shoe back on.

When Superboy finally composed himself, he sat at his seat and regained his stoic and morose personality, stating. "Kaldur, Robin, Megan, Artemis, and Wally." The room howled with laughter as Wally sputtered at his ranking, while the clone cut him off by turning to the Martian.

"Truth."

The Boy of Steel remained silent, but Megan blushed, and the clone turned away.

Artemis, the first one to realize that they were having a telepathic conversation, muttered something among the lines of, "Now I know how Zatanna felt."

"Com'on guys, cough up. Whatza dare?" Wally slurred at them.

Megan blushed again, and mumbled her challenge. "If you could make anyone in the room your slave, who would it be and what would they have to do?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Let me guess." She put her eyes to the ceiling and pretended like she was thinking. "Who could it be?"

"Supey!" Robin and Wally called from their spots, throwing their hands up in the air and falling backwards. They laughed besides each other, like you would expect any two best friends to.

Kaldur smiled at the other protégés, and turned towards his Martian friend. "Tell us the answer Megan."

Megan, whose cheeks were already a flame red, blushed deeper and her ears became the same red. I listened to her murmur her answer to Kaldur, just barely to make out the words "Superboy… make cookies." Artemis bit back a smile, and Robin's shoulder's shake from silent laughter. I hear the Kid Flash mutter to his friend on the floor, "Called it." Wonder Boy threw back his head and let out a barking laugh. Superboy gave him a light punch.

Megan could not have been any redder, turned towards the red head. "Truth or Dare," she demands, sounding like her blonde teammate. Kid Flash paled and glanced around the group.

"Truth." Artemis snickered.

Megan looked at Robin beside her for help. He sat up, and pulled out his phone, flipping through different websites. Megan pointed at one and together they scanned the page. Megan looked up after Robin stopped scrolling through the page, and gave the redhead a challenging look.

"If you could change any one thing about yourself, what would it be, and why?" Wally turned away, biting his lip. Robin watched his friend in dismay, for this was obviously a subject they had never touched, and there was no protecting or prompting the young Flash.

Finally, after a minute of silence, the teenager looked up. "Maybe my red hair or freckles." He said, shaking his head and shrugging. All eyes, including mine, were glued to him.

"Why, Kid?" Kaldur gently pushed.

Kid Flash avoided all of their eyes by turning them up to the ceiling. "My hair makes me stand out in the crowds. I can't blend in, and I can feel everyone's eyes on me at one point or another. Everyone knows you're there. With the freckles, it makes me feel plain and just like everyone else, even though I've got super speed. At least with the mask, I can hide. No one can see me as I actually am." The silence continued. Eyebrows raised at the arrogant teenager's newly admitted insecurity.

He turned towards his best friend, a sly glint in his eye. "Truth or-"

"-Dare." The dark-haired teenager answered, cutting him off.

"Call up Cassandra and explain the rules of monopoly to her." Robin gave a light laugh, and thumbed a few buttons on his phone, eventually raising the phone to his ear. He lowered it from his mouth and asked his friend, "All of them?" His friend shook his head.

"She'll probably hang up on you half-"

"Hey Cassandra… Yeah it's me, who else would it be?... Nah, I haven't seen him in a while. Say, have you played Monopoly?... Yeah, you have? Well it's this really great board game invented a long time ago, like during the Great Depression. So you start off with this money, I think about fifteen hundred, and you roll a couple of die and land on properties and cards. If you land on a- No this isn't a prank call… Okay, maybe." He gave a half smile at his friend, then lowered his phone. "She wants to talk to you."

Wally's eyes widened. He grabbed the phone and pressed the "End Call" button. "Are you crazy? She'd probably yell at me for putting you up to it." Robin laughed, neither denying or confirming his accusation, instead turning to the archer.

"Dare."

"Run around wearing socks on your hands, pants for a shirt and a shirt for pant for 3 minutes" He dared.

"Not happening."

"You chicken?"

"I chicken."

"Sing a song you wouldn't normally admit you know the lyrics to."

"Which one?"

"Just pick one."

"The entire song or-"

"Just sing already!" Megan interrupted. Robin just shrugged at the blonde.

_"She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

_'cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for"_

While Artemis did not have the prettiest voice one might ask for, she was impressive, mostly through her forced self confidence and uncaring physical appearance. Flash Jr.'s jaw dropped, and Robin bit back his snicker when he saw his best friend. Megan swayed to the tune, and Superboy listened intently to the lyrics, wincing every now and then when her voice got too high and squeaky. Kaldur remained neutral, but he seemed to enjoy the music as well.

Even when she finished the entire song, and the rest of the team composed themselves, Wally's jaw remained slackened and he sat in a shocked trance, staring at the wall above Artemis's head.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the team leader, who nodded. "Double Dare."

She motioned her head towards the little bird across from her. "Give Rob a piggy back ride around the room, and then I'll give him one." Kaldur stood and held out his hand towards his teammate, who took it. Kaldur swung up the boy onto his back and jogged around the room with him on his back. When he got back, he transferred Robin onto Artemis's back, who repeated the ride.

When the archer returned and the young bird climbed off her back and sat beside Kid Flash, Kaldur turned towards the boy.

"Truth or Dare?" Wally's eyes were still fixed on the spot on the wall. Robin waved his hand in front of his friend's eyes, trying to get his attention. Artemis rolled her eyes, and left the room, appearing again two minutes later while the team entertained themselves in different ways. Robin was drawing on Wally's face, Kaldur and Megan talked about different kinds of magic, and Superboy stared at the wall.

Artemis appeared with a glass of water, and knelt before Wally. Holding the glass, she gestured for the Boy Wonder to back away, and she splashed the water at the red head.

Sputtering, shocked, and wet, he glared at the archer before him. "What?" He snarled.

"It's your turn, Flash Kid."

"It's Kid Flash, and you know it." He growled as she sat. "Who's the challenger?"

Kaldur cleared his throat. "Truth or Dare, Wally?" Wally's eyes shot towards the leader.

"Truth."

"What do you like the most about everyone in the room?"

"Well, Supey, he's loyal and stoic, and pretty cool to hang out with." He grabbed his friend beside him and messed up his hair in a protective brother's playful hold. "Then we got Rob here, the best little brother I could ever ask for, and a great friend, too. At least when he isn't playing pranks on me." He released the boy. "Kaldur, you're a great leader and all, but most of the time you work as a negotiator. Megan," he flashed a flirtatious smile at the Martian, "You're an amazing cook and super sweet," he offered a quick wink. Artemis let out an exasperated sigh.

Wally settled back and kept his eyes on Megan "Truth or Dare?"

Kaldur interrupted Megan from answering. "_Everyone_ Wally. You have not completed your task."

Wally let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Artemis, she's icy and passionate and protective. She also a bit of a shrew, but-" He shrugged.

Robin coughed loudly at his friend "Spitfire." And laughed, until Wally smacked upside the head. "Hey!"

Kaldur cleared his throat again as Kid Flash turned towards Megan again. "What now?" He moaned. "I did as you asked."

"Not everyone Wally." He stared at the red head in a calm and cool manner, until he saw what the leader meant. Not everyone on the team. Everyone in the room. Kaldur was trying to keep things peaceful between their teacher and the team.

"I like the fact that _Bluejay…_ won't-be-going-on-the-mission." He sputtered out the last part in a blur almost impossible to understand, but I caught it, and so did Kaldur. He glared at the boy, but offered no objections.


	12. Truth or Dare Part 2

**_Chapter 12: Truth or Dare Part 2_**

*Bluejay*

Finally, Wally was allowed to turn towards the Martian without any interruptions, the girl answered "Truth."

"If you had to go on a date with anyone in this room, who would it be?" Even behind the mask, it was easy to tell that Robin was rolling his eyes at Kid Flash.

"As if it wasn't easy to tell," he mutters. Kaldur nudges the future team leader.

"Well," Megan gulped and flushed. "I guess... it would have to be... Superboy." The ebony haired boy looked up when he heard his name. Kid Flash's jaw dropped, shocked.

"What... but..."

"Truth or Dare, Superboy?"

Superboy grumbled, "Dare."

"Eat a teaspoon of mustard." The girl nodded in the direction of the kitchen. Kid Flash and Robin made _yuck _faces at each other, and Artemis and I shuddered at the dare.

Superboy stood wearily and headed off in the same direction. A minute later he returned with a spoon with the yellow condiment on it. With all of our eyes glued to him, we watched place the spoon in his mouth and we wait till he swallows to make the same groan.

Robin watches as Superboy turns to Artemis and asks the same question.

"Dare."

The clone turns towards the Boy Wonder. With a mischievous smile, the boy types in something to his phone, and hands it to him.

"The grin never means anything good." Wally mutters to Kaldur, leaning behind his best friend to the leader.

Superboy looks at Artemis. "Sit in Wally's lap for the rest of the game."

Artemis's eyes go wide, and Wally shouts a protest at his friends. "Chicken." She calls over the red head.

Superboy shrugs and is about to give a new dare when Robin opens his mouth.

"What was the rule about chickens?" The mischievous grin has returned.

"Only one chicken per person, rem-" Artemis freezes. "I already used my chicken didn't I?"

"And Wally has no choice."

Artemis glares at the boy. "You planned this from the beginning didn't you? To put me in a really embarrassing situation as soon as I use the chicken?"

"If I had been planning that, I would have done it immediately after you chickened. No, I only thought of it when Megan was dared." He grinned, and stood and bowed to her, waving his left hand towards Wally.

Artemis glared. "Don't think I'm going to forget this, little bird." She gripped the front of his shirt when she stood. "I will get revenge."

"An eye for an eye makes the world blind." The boy murmured at her.

She shoved the boy to where he had been sitting and stood before Wally, arms crossed.  
>"What are you waiting for? An invitation." Kid Flash growled, his voice saying his was angry, but his cheeks telling a story of embarrassment.<br>She sat down in a huff. Wally leaned back away from the blonde, to avoid a mouthful of hair, and demanded, "What have you been eating? You weigh like a ton of bricks." He earned himself a hard nudge in the chest from Artemis and a snicker from Robin.  
>"Your turn, Artemis." Kaldur reminded her gently, biting back his smile at the fifteen-year-old's actions.<br>Artemis cast a cold glare around her teammates, and settled on Wally.  
>He grimaced. "Truth."<p>

"What is-"  
>"Wait, wait, wait." Rob interrupted. "You chose truth?" Wally nodded. "You idiot!" He cackled.<br>"What? What did I do this time?" Wally asked, leaning back further away from Artemis and towards his friend.

"That's three truths in a row!"  
>"No it isn't!"<p>

"Yeah it is. First Megan asked what would you change if you could change anything about yourself, then Kaldur with what do you like the most about everyone in the room, and now Artemis, with whatever she asks."

"Dammit."

Artemis grinned a Cheshire smile. "Which means I give him one truth, and two dares."

"Yup."

Artemis rubbed her hands anxiously. "What is something about you that no one in the room knows about?"

Wally looked stumped. Then, he blushed. "Before I found out that my uncle was the Flash, I begged and pleaded my mom to buy me this Flash toy, 'cause Flash was my favorite superhero."

"I knew that, Wal." Rob said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but what I didn't tell you was that I still kept it, even after I found out." He seemed half proud that the Boy Wonder didn't know, but was still embarrassed to tell about.

"Okay, one truth down, one dare to go." Artemis said. "Sing and dance to a song that Rob chooses."

Wally's shoulders slumped. "Great." He muttered.

Robin flashed a wicked smile. "Ice Ice Baby."

Artemis grinned. "Vanilla Ice?"

"Yep."

"Dude!"

"What's the problem?" Artemis asked, exasperated, already sliding off of Wally's lap and pushing him up.

Robin snickered. "Wally actually knows the Vanilla Ice dance to the song. He used to practice it in his room when he was twelve."

"Dude!"

Reluctantly, he stood up.

"Yo, VIP

Let's kick it

Ice, Ice, baby

Ice, Ice, baby

All right stop, collaborate, and listen

Ice is back with my brand new invention

Something grabs a hold of me tightly

Flow like a harpoon, daily and nightly

Will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know

Turn off the lights and I'll glow

To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal

Light-up a stage and wax a chump like a candle

Dance, go rush the speaker that booms

I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom

Deadly when I play a dope melody

Anything less than the best is a felony

Love it or leave it, you better gang way

You better hit bull's eye, the kid don't play

If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice, Ice, baby

Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby

Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby

Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby

Vanilla

Now that the party is jumping

With the bass kicked in and the Vega's are pumpin'

Quick to the point, to the point, no faking

Cooking MC's like a pound of bacon

Burning 'em, if you ain't quick and nimble

I go crazy when I hear a cymbal

And a high hat with a souped up tempo

I'm on a roll, it's time to go solo

Rollin' in my 5.0

With my rag-top down so my hair can blow

The girlies on standby waving just to say hi

Did you stop? No, I just drove by

Kept on pursuing to the next stop

I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block

The block was dead, yo, so I continued

To A1A Beach Front Avenue

Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis

Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis

Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine

Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine

Ready for the chumps on the wall

The chumps are acting ill because they're full of eight ball

Gunshots rang out like a bell

I grabbed my nine all I heard was shells

Falling on the concrete real fast

Jumped in my car slammed on the gas

Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed

I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack

Police on the scene, you know what I mean?

They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends

If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice, Ice, baby

Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby

Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby

Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby

Vanilla

Take heed 'cause I'm a lyrical poet

Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it

My town that created all the bass sound

Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground

'Cause my style's like a chemical spill

Feasible rhymes you can vision and feel

Conducted and formed, this is a hell of a concept

We make it hype and you want to step

With this, Shay plays on the fade

Slice like a ninja, cut like a razor blade

So fast other DJ's say, "Damn!"

If my rhyme was a drug I'd sell it by the gram

Keep my composure when it's time to get loose

Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice

If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it

Check out the hook while D. Shay revolves it

Ice, Ice, baby

Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby

Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby

Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby

Vanilla Ice

Yo, man, let's get out of here

Word to your mother"

Robin and Wally crowed together,  
>"Ice, Ice, baby, too cold<br>Ice, Ice, baby, too cold, too cold  
>Ice, Ice, baby, too cold, too cold<br>Ice, Ice, baby, too cold, too cold"

Artemis and Robin broke out into laughter, falling onto their backs causing Wally to share an embarrassed smile with the ground, Kaldur smiled widely and Megan and Superboy exchanged worried glances, with faces matching as if to say _Is this some weird Earthly custom? To make absolute fools of themselves?_

Laughter subsiding, Artemis gasped out, "Teach Superboy to do the Ice Ice Baby dance after the game." Superboy glared. Wally gulped.

"I think I'm going to have to chicken on that one."

Artemis made a face at him, "Pound your chest and do your best Tarzan yell." Wally abided, causing more howling from the powerless teammates.

Wally sat down between Artemis and Robin and turned to Kaldur. "Truth or Dare?" Kaldur continued to stare at him. "Uh, Kaldur?"

"Artemis, where should you be sitting for the rest of the game?" Artemis grimaced, and pulled herself back into Wally's lap.

"Dare, Wally." Kaldur continued.

"Go down on one knee and proclaim your undying love to the next person who walks into the room."

Robin grinned. "Wouldn't that suck if Bat-"

"Truth or Dare Robin?"

"Dare, of course."

"Do the can-can with Artemis and Megan."

"Why do I always get dragged into these things?" Artemis muttered. She pulled Megan up to her feet and placed her hand on one side of Robin's waist, and Megan took the other. Together, they kicked up their legs and chanted.

"Can-can, can you do the can-can better than the boys can, nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah." Kaldur chuckled and Wally howled.

Before, he sat down, Robin tapped Megan's shoulder. "Truth or Dare? And I'd recommend a Dare, or you have to do the truth and two dares."

Megan gladly obliged.

"I dare you to," he paused. He leaned over to Artemis and Wally. They whispered for a while, and then Robin pulled back. "Put lipstick, eye shadow, and blush on Supey while wearing a blindfold."

"Whose idea was that?" Superboy growled.

"Wally." Artemis and Rob said in unison. Superboy glared at Kid Flash, who gulped and leaned behind Artemis away from Superboy.

Megan created a blindfold with her shape shifting powers and Artemis handed her Megan's makeup bag. Megan neatly applied the makeup to the awe of Wally, Kaldur, and Robin, but Artemis rolled her eyes when she was finished and smacked Robin on the back of the head.

"You forgot to say without her mind reading powers."

"Oh." Robin pulled off Wally's jacket from him and tossed it to Superboy. Superboy wiped off the make up with the sleeve of Wally's jacket, making the eye shadow smudge.

"Artemis, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Megan grinned. "Say everything that comes to your mind for the next five minutes."

"What? You're kidding right?"

"Nope." Megan tilted in her head. "I'm listening, Artemis."

"Fine. I think this game is about to get really out of control. I'm really not enjoying sitting on Wally's lap right now, and I think that nobody's had as bad as dares as Wally and I."

Megan shrugged. "Well, that's what came to your mind. Just don't forget people will lie to themselves sometimes."

"Truth or Dare, Superboy?"

"Dare."

"Okay, good because I want you to Force Wally to teach you the Ice Ice Baby Dance. It was hilarious when Wally did it, but," she winked at Superboy, "I think you could pull it off."

Wally rolled his eyes, and Superboy shook his head. "Chicken."

"Dang it." Leaned back, momentarily forgetting that she was on Wally, and pumped her back into his chest, and leaned forward again. "Well, I guess if you won't make him teach than you'll have to do something embarrassing. I don't want to make you do push-ups and eat food as you go down, 'cause that'd be too easy." She tilted her head, obviously lost in a memory. "How about you put on a blindfold and slow dance with a player, and guess who it is by touch alone?"

Superboy scowled, but accepted the blindfold Artemis gave him and stood while Megan created a mind link between the others and me.

_Who's going to be the one to slow dance with him? _Megan asked

_Not you Megan. He'd know it was you right away._ Artemis reminded her.

_Well I'm not doing it _Robin and Kid Flash said at the same time.

_Don't look at me, _I say_, I'm not even playing. _

Kaldur rolled his eyes at us. _I will do it for the sake of the team and the game. _

Kaldur approached the clone that stood rigid and touched his shoulder cautiously. Together, they wobbled into an awkward shuffle. Kaldur was grimacing and Robin and Kid Flash were supporting each other, trying not to laugh. Eventually, unable to hold it, Kid fell to the ground in a fit of giggles, Artemis falling to the ground next to him from being pushed by him. She whacked him the shoulder.

"I can guess already it's not Artemis or Kid." Superboy said. "And not Megan."

I shared a glance with Megan. She herself was smiling gently and her tawny eyes caught mine. She offered a shrug and shy half smile. I shrug back but offer no smile. There were no friends in this business, despite what the others believed. I'm the teacher, loner, and I was supposed to keep by distance.

"Kaldur." Superboy determined, lifting up the blindfold, his answer determined by the retreating leader.

"Robin, Truth or Dare."

Robin tilted his head and gave the clone a look as if to say _What do you think?_

"Place some oatmeal on a plate on the floor and do push-ups over the plate and eat a bite every time you go down."

Robin glared at Artemis. "Thanks," he growled.

Megan flew over the kitchen and filled a plate with oatmeal mix and water, and pushed it into the microwave.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "It's not completely my fault you know." She reminded him. "Megan gave me the dare to say everything that came to my mind, so I did."

Megan returned when the microwave beeped its completion, and placed it before the Boy Wonder.

Leaning down, he placed his hands on either side of the plate and started doing pushups. When he went down, he went too far and got his nose covered by the oatmeal, and opened his mouth to eat some, getting some on his cheeks and chin.

Wally grinned at his friend and counted each push up until Robin's face was covered in oatmeal and it was gone from the plate.

Megan tossed him a wash cloth, and while wiping off his face, murmured into it.

"Wally."

"Dare?"

Robin pulled back from the cloth and grinned wickedly. "I dare you to kiss Artemis."

Wally yelled at his friend, and I heard Artemis murmur with her arms crossed something along the lines of "What happened to an eye for an eye makes the world blind?"

"Com'on Wally." Robin complained.

"It's not like you have much of choice, Wally." hinted Megan, eagerly.

"You don't a have any chickens left." reminded Kaldur.

Wally glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eyes, and Artemis did the same thing. They looked away, arms crossed and angry.

"I won't do it." Wally glared at his friend, who started to shove on his arm. He wacked Robin on the back of the head. "Cut it out."

"Don't act like such a child, Wally." Megan chided him.

"Just get it over with." I say, crossing my arms over my stomach.

Wally shoots a glare at me, and turns towards Artemis, who glances at him over her shoulder. He shrugs, and she frowns. They seem to have a silent exchange in body language, before Artemis finally turns towards him, but does not approach due to the fact that the Dark Knight entered the room. Wally and Artemis scoot away from each other as quickly as possible, Wally sitting on one side of Robin and Artemis sitting between Megan and Superboy. The others, besides Superboy, groan.

Robin nudges Kaldur, who sighs and sits up on one knees, holds out his arms dramatically, and drops his head to avoid looking at Batman. With another loud sigh, said loudly, "Oh Dark Knight, it is with a heavy heart that I proclaim my undying love to a man I can never be with. *I love you, I love you, I love you.*"

This only earned him the "Batman" glare, causing Kaldur to shrink back to his spot beside Wally and Superboy. Robin's shoulders shake as Batman looks around the room at the teenagers, and tells us, "Black Canary has arrived for training." The team stands up and herds out of the room, leaving me with the Dark Knight.

"I'll wait in the kitchen." I say wearily, standing up. He watches me and shakes his head.

"There's a room just off of the kitchen were you could train alone. Artemis normally uses it for archery practice, but I could send Robin in to command the computer to add the other equipment that you might need."

I just shrug. "If he's not busy, than he can do it, but I'll wait in the kitchen otherwise."

***_Singing in the Rain- during the Dueling Cavalier scene, when the sound gets messed up_**


	13. The Night Before

**_Chapter 13: The Night Before_**

_Wednesday, November 16_

_Mount Justice_

Bluejay was bent over a notebook in one of the arm chairs, while the other's lounged around near the TV, on the couch and floor. They were watching the newscast, about a fire in downtown Central City.

"While the firefighters have made some success in putting out the fire, most of surrounding occupants have been evacuated from their homes."

Wally was watching his aunt report the incident with intensity, as if expecting the fire to reach out and grab her from the building and swallow her whole, but he seemed mostly relaxed otherwise.

Kaldur and Robin, also relaxed on the floor in front of the couch, would occasionally stand up and walk over to the kitchen, and return later empty handed. After a few of these trips, Kaldur noticed Bluejay using green colored pencils on a drawing of an eye. The page was covered in many different eyes of different types: gunmetal blue, icy blue, dark brown, light brown, hazel, violet, and even a red one. Each was intricately drawn and colored, and Bluejay was half way done with the current one.

Robin noticed Kaldur looking at the notebook, and stood to join him. "Um, why are you drawing eyes?"

Bluejay looked up, saw the two, and continued drawing. "I'm taking precautions. What I said was true about not being able to just create a face and go. It takes practice, but even less so if I know exactly what I will look like. So," she folded the page of the notebook with the eyes, and flipped through the other pages to show them. There were different hair colors on a few of the pages, including fire red with orange high lights and neon green, as well as most natural colors. On another, different skin types. The next page had scars: one on an eye, with the open and closed version of the close up; a jagged and bright red scar; a faded white scar. Another had general drawings of animals, such as dolphins and bulldogs, and a "Mom" tattoo; and the final three pages she showed them was different clothing, ranging from a regular T-shirt sporting the All American Rejects or the Beatles, an elegant cocktail dress, and a regular blouse and bell-bottom jeans.

"I'd probably use the cocktail dress, the bright blue eyes and light brown hair with neon green streaks, but I keep my options open, just in case." She gave a quick nod as she said this, and shaded the edges of the eye.

"Why only one eye? Why not two of the same color?" asked Kaldur.

"For one, it saves me time and effort for the eyes to be exactly the same, as well as less concentration." She erased one of her marks on the top lid of the eye, brushed away the eraser remains, and sketched the line again lightly. "Another, is that if I want a pair of different colored eyes, it's much less concentration for me to just look at the two eyes, rather than choose a pair and go back and change it again."

"Do you have to do this every time?" Robin asked.

She looked up in thought. "Most of the time, I do, or I just flip through different notebooks and magazines to find what I want. For identities I've been assuming for a while, I can pull up in a snap." She snapped her fingers, and almost at once she was Black Canary again. "I have almost everything down when it comes to Black Canary, or," she switched again, this time keeping the face of Black Canary, but changing the hair color from long blonde wavy hair to short black hair, uneven. Her clothes changed to that of an average everyday woman, and cat eye shades. "her, or even this one."

Bluejay changed again to a girl with mid-back light brown hair and blonde streaks mostly on the right side in a side ponytail. Her eyes returned to the champagne/cognac color, with the upper half blending into a medium brown. Her skin retained the off tan it had been before, and she gained a scar almost crescent in shape on the right cheek. Though the girl would easily blend into the streets, with the right clothes and attitude this girl would stick out and bring attention.

After a few seconds, Bluejay regained her original 5'5," dark haired, cognac eyed girl. She returned to coloring the eye, adding a dark green ring around them, and specks of gold and brown. "Almost every aspect of each girl I can turn into is perfect, with a few exceptions. I'm best with Black Canary and that last one I did. It's like a second nature to just switch skins."

"Does that mean you can do Canary's Cry, at least to an extent?"

Bluejay snorted. "I wish. Every time I try, at best, I make a small crack in glass. I've seen kids off the street shatter glass with a simple high note. The others around us notice it, but I can barely hear it. The people wince, but I just see a kid opening their mouths and the glass shatters in front of them." She trailed off, slipping down onto Memory Lane. "I've seen it be used for a simple show off the road for a little bit of change, or be used to rob banks. Canary's only the person I've met that actually uses it to protect people."

She resumed coloring the eye until it was completely filled in, while Kaldur and Robin glanced at each other. Robin swirled his finger next to his ear in the crazy motion, and Kaldur nudged him.

Bluejay shut the notebook in a hasty movement, and whispered to Kaldur and Robin, "Most of the final decisions about the mission have been made. The choice of who goes undercover is the Batman's choice, which, as you might know, will not be available to us until the day of. But…" she hesitated, "If I had to place bets on who was going, I'd say it was Wally and Artemis."


	14. Memories

**_Chapter 14:_**

_Jump City_

_November 16, 2011 21:00_

The team was out on one final mission, two nights before the mission. Unknown to them, I had followed, yearning for adventure, but ordered to not get involved in the mission, despite all that my heart tell me.

While on the rooftops, watching Robin's silhouette dip and dive through the air in fantastic springs and flips, while the camouflaged bio-ship and Stealth-Teched Kid Flash chase after him, I noticed a girl, walking in the shadows.

_A light brown haired girl with blonde streaks and champagne colored eyes wandered the streets against the walls of the buildings, her hands clutching her upper arms tightly and eyes catching everyone in sight. Whenever a snap of gum sounded or a pebble was kicked, the girl would spin tightly, wound up tight and ready to snap. Or scream. Or run._

No, this was no doubt a girl that was a run away, rather than the villain that most of the other side kicks would have inferred, for the fact that she walk on the opposite side of the street in the same direction as the Team. But I knew that look, as well as the gut jerking feeling that it was off, that she was being followed. And she was, by a dark, gaunt man in black. His eyes were glued to her back, and she would glance over her shoulder every now and then, to check the distance between them.

_There were three of them. All wearing black hoodies and mischievous grins. Tears were blinding the girl's eyes, but though she backed away slowly from her predators, her fists were clenched. They never noticed._

The man followed faster after her, finally catching up and pinning her against the wall, drawing a look of fear into her eyes.

I gripped the edges of my cape. The length was long enough for gliding, but I'd never tested it before, to see if it would hold my weight. I'd made even special handles built into the inside of the cape to glide with, to grab onto when I flew, but I wasn't sure if it was work. I was about to test it the night Batman approached me with the Team's mission.

But the girl's eyes remained frightened, and the dark man lean in, causing the girl to scream. She tried to pull away from him, but the man grabbed the girl's midnight locks in frustration, causing for another scream, but she stopped fighting.

With that, I slipped my gloved fingers into the small pockets in the jacket, gripped the inner handles, and jumped.

_The blonde sprung out of nowhere, strutting into the light in front of the girl. Fishnet stockings, black boots and jacket and a collar on her throat, the blonde flipped her hair, tugged at her jacket with her gloved hands and degrading tone, but it wasn't enough to put off the boys._

I was gliding, if only for a few seconds, towards the ground. The angle was steep, the speed fast, and the fabric not at all thick enough to make the landing graceful or even feet first, so I twisted my shoulders to aim closer to the man, and jabbed my shoulder into his own, knocking him away from the girl.

_It was a blur. The girl couldn't keep track of every kick and punch, even with her calculating amber eyes, as her savior knocked one of the boys unconscious and broke the nose of the other and bruising the last, leaving the two conscious to run off whimpering._

Immediately, she took off running, but not before glancing at me with sad brown eyes. I gave her a slight nod, and ran off in the opposite direction, the same direction as the team.

_Her savior took her to a different alley, one beside an apartment. She told the girl help was on the way. Not long after the woman had disappeared, another woman had looked out from her window above the alleyway, and noticed the girl clutching her torn jacket against her tightly in the alley. She was ushered inside in seconds._

Glancing back, I saw the girl still sprinting down the street, her black hair streaming behind her. The man I had knocked over was still struggling to get up. The girl ran into a woman, pointed behind her at a man, and the woman ushered her with her, looking at the man suspiciously.

_Figuring it out had taken longer than she realized, but it was when she had been brushing her teeth, recalling one her new classmate's shiny, white, straight teeth. The girl had somewhat crooked teeth, and her teeth were dull and not quite as white as the classmate's. Within seconds of this wishing, her teeth became whiter, and straighter. Maybe it had been dormant in her all along, passed from generations of family, dormant their entire lives until then. Nobody knew, nobody cared._

Grabbing onto the nearest fire escape, I swung myself back up onto the rooftops, six stories above the ground, and resumed following the team, disappearing into the moonless night.

_A month after the woman had taken her in, she had confessed to having been her savior the month before. Shocked, yet pleased, the girl begged to help her savior. After being denied, the girl presented her newfound powers to the woman, in hopes of joining her. For the price of obeying all orders, it would be done, but discreetly. The League must never know._

The team wasn't far ahead of me, but the bio-ship had been emptied, and I stayed behind as soon as I saw Superboy slip out of the air onto the roofs, making a _THUMP! _sound as he landed, probably waking the people who lived in the apartments below. They approached the masked robber, who had appeared anywhere from Denver to Chicago to Gotham City, with him being finally tracked to Jump City.

Because the League had only had suspicion that he had some sort of power or genetic mutation that played to his advantage in crime, they sent the little sidekicks in to deal with the problem.

Poor kids.

_Plenty of fights had commenced on the streets. It was always _Us_ and _Them_, and _Us_ always won. The girl in the black leotard and skirt, and the woman in the corset and jacket with the collar. The cry, and the face changing girl._

I changed my usual blue, gray, and black outfit to my favorite black leotard and skirt, with gray tights, pulling at the binoculars strapped to the outside of my boots, and watched the team surround the robber.

_Her final fight. Who knew who the guy was, but it was the outcome that changed the girl forever._

In a desperate attempt, the robber charged Artemis. Wally, on instinct, sprinted at him, and tackled him.

Unfortunately, Kid Flash overestimated his speed, and he and the robber went flying off the side.

_"Get out of here, Jay." The woman had yelled when the battle was falling. Pride and instinct won out over orders, however. They hadn't lost a fight yet, and they weren't about to lose one now._

**"Wally!" **Megan screamed in my head, making me wince.

Robin was the first to respond, and dove over the side of the building as well. After thirty seconds, Wally, Robin, and the robber, all climbed back up the side, no doubt Robin having used a grappling gun to recover from the fall in the heat of the moment.

_The girl lunged for the head guy, but only fifty feet from the woman. He was in charge, and the one that drove the others to defending their boss when they hit the ground._

With their teammate safe, and the robber in hand, the bio-ship lands beside them, and they load in. I watch them with a wry smile, before turning myself and heading the way I came.

_The woman's cry rang out in the night, a shrill, deafening screech._

I still could hear Megan's scream echoing in my mental ears, slowly, slowly drowning out.

_"You disobeyed my orders, Jay." The woman had yelled at the top of her lungs, but it came to the girl in a soft whisper. Her luck may have been up that night, but not all of her luck. By chance, a man had moved between Canary and Bluejay, just before the Canary Cry had been let loose into the night. It had saved Bluejay's life, but at the price of another's._

I watched as the faint outline of the ship take off into the direction of Gotham in front of me, and I slide down the fire escape, into the world below that was ignorant to the near deaths that had almost taken place just outside their doorstep.

_"I don't want you out with me anymore."_

_"Because of that one time, you're kicking me out?"_

_"I'm not kicking you out, Jaci. I'm just not letting you be Bluejay any longer."_

_"You can't stop me from being who I am."_

_"Watch me."_

I caught a glimpse of the raven haired girl being hugged by the woman who had run into her, and a police officer stood nearby, the lanky man being shoved into a police car with flashing red and blue lights by another officer.

_Slipping the backpack over her shoulder, Bluejay grabbed the last knotted sheet and checked it with a final yank, before throwing it outside the three story window, watching the makeshift rope fall to the ground. In the bag lay the black leotard and skirt, and a picture of the woman who had taken her in. With one final glance back at her bedroom door- which led to Dinah Lance's apartment hallway and bedroom- Jacellyn grabbed her sheets, and lowered herself out of the window._


	15. Getting Ready

**_Chapter 15: Getting Ready_**

_Kaldur POV_

"Com'on, Wally." Robin pleaded, holding out the tie and jacket. "It's only for a couple of hours."

Wally crossed his arms indignantly. "I'll wear the dress shirt," he said motioning towards the button up shirt his friend had convinced him to wear for the mission, "but I will not wear the rest of the monkey suit."

"My friend," I say, putting a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Anyone of us would gladly go in your place, but the Bluejay and Batman have decided that you are one of the two that must go to this formal event."

"Besides that," the Boy Wonder grinned, "anyone of us would love to see your counterpart's cover. I hear she's wearing a black mini."

Wally grinned. "I forgot about that part of the mission. Who's going? Bluejay?" He frowned. "Megan?"

Robin and I shared a glance. "No, Bluejay is not going on the mission." I say slowly, cautious.

"Alright!" Wally called, "Megalicious and I finally get to go on our first date." He pumped his fist in the air.

"Ow!" Came a cry from Megan's room. "Stop that, Artemis. This would go a lot faster if-"

Wally heard the cry while he was shoving his arms into the jacket. "Is Artemis helping Megan get ready?"

Superboy saved us from answering by entering the kitchen with Bluejay behind him, each carrying a thick folder. Superboy handed his to Wally, and Bluejay set her own on the table.

"Your cover," she said, nodding towards the folder in his hand. I opened up the one on the counter, revealing papers, a picture-less passport and driver's license, and small pictures of Artemis in the format for the passport and license. Bluejay spun a glue pen in her hand between her fingers, before gluing the pictures to the passport and driver's license. She pulled the file from Wally's hand and did the same, then handed him his own fake ID.

"Wallace Andrews?"

"Be glad you got keep your first name. The same can't be said for Artemis," she lifted the second ID and showed it to Wally, Robin, and me.

"Andrea Summers?"

"Hold the phone." Wally held up his hands and threw the driver's license onto the counter. "Are you saying I'm paired up with Artemis for and undercover mission."

The rest of the present members of the team cast annoyed looks at him.

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Bluejay snapped.*

"No. I will not be going on a mission with the ice queen. I won't." He turned and started to stalk out while loosening the tie, but froze mid step.

_Wally POV_

Artemis stood at the entrance of the kitchen, in a black one shoulder dress and a light gray jacket folded over her arm. She stood leaning on her right leg and her left hand resting casually on her waist. Her blonde hair had been tamed and brushed free from its wild pony tail, hanging down and had a slightly wave and bounce to it. Megan hovered behind her holding black heels (that matched the dress, of course).

My jaw fell when I saw her, and my eyes widened. Beside me, Robin shook beside me, trying to hold back the laughter bottling up inside of him, before finally, "Bwhahaha!"

Artemis rolled her eyes at the Boy Wonder. "I know I look ridiculous. You don't have to rub it in."

Robin shook his head. "That's not it Artemis. You're smokin'. I was laughing at Wally." Artemis flushed, and glanced at me. I gulped, and dropped my gaze.

Stifled footsteps, and Artemis was in front of me. Her mouth was set in a firm scowl, but her eyes laughed at me silently, mocking. I scowled at her back.

She reached up towards me and I- as much as I hate to admit it- flinched. The blonde sighed, and retightened my tie, light green like my eyes.

"If I were going to hit you, Baywatch," she yanked at my tie tightly, forcing it uncomfortably so the knot was just under the collar, "I would have done it before you would have reacted, Kid Flash or not."

I snorted, but offered no retort. When she steps back, I reach back up and loosen the tie again.

Megan hands Artemis the heels and gives Artemis' hair one final brush, before letting us walk to the Zeta Beam teleporters.*

"Ladies first?" I bow once we reach the Zeta-Tubes. She rolls her eyes and bows back.

"Guess that means you, Baywatch."

"That's right, 'cause you are as far from a lady as they come."

"You would know, miss."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying." Artemis pulled the jacket over the dress and stepping into the tube. Robin walks into the one beside it, each identifying them and sending them to different place. After the flash dims, I step in after her, and Kaldur steps into the one next to mine. With another flash, we're gone.


	16. Bets

**_Chapter 16: Bets_**

_M'gann POV_

_"Hey, Megan?" _Robin's voice filled my mind _"Do you think you could set up a private mind-link between the four of us?"_

_"Of course, Robin." _Immediately, I'm linking up Kaldur, Superboy and Robin all together. Kaldur's mind is babbling in an inner argument about different magic and when the right moment to use what is. Superboy is running through images of different countries and languages he learned about during Project Kr. Robin is silent. Almost after their inner babbling starts, it disappears. I know neither one of them can hear it, but it's still a light murmur in the back of my head I'm trying to drown out.

_"Order, order_." Robin calls out to the team. _"We've gathered here today in order to celebrate the joining of two lives in holy matrimony- well, not really." _

_"What are you talking about, Robin?" _Kaldur voices. _"Should we get Bluejay hooked up to us as well?"_

_"I can do it very quickly, Kaldur," _I say. _"Just say the word and she's in the link_."

"_Sure, why not? The more the merrier!_" Robin practically shouts.

"_Great. Now what is this about?" _Superboy grumbles at us. I pull Bluejay into our conversation, her concentration on her appearance stopping almost as soon as she hears the link.

_"I was about to get to that." _Robin says.

_"Let me guess_," Bluejay cuts in. _"It has to do with Wally and Artemis." _

_"How'd ya know?"_

_"How can I **not** know? Better yet, how do **they** not know? It's pretty obvious their falling for each other." _

_"Yeah, I guess."_

Superboy sighs in the link. _"Can we just cut to the chase here?"_

_"Sure. I think it's about time we place bets about how Wally and Artemis' relationship is going._"

I can just feel Kaldur hesitating and grimacing. "_I do not think that is quite the best choice for the team, my friend. If they were to find out about this, would they not be upset with us?"_

Robin laughs- no cackles, as Wally has described it before. _"Artemis would wring my neck. Wally, well, I can already hear him shouting _'Dude!_' at me." _

_"I don't see the harm in it," _I prompt.

_"We might as well, Kaldur_," Bluejay agrees. "_There's much to gain from this bet. I've got some money saved up I'm willing to wager_."

_"I've got twenty on Wally crumbling and admitting his feelings to Artemis first." _Robin says.

_"Thirty on Wally." _Kaldur wagers.

_"Ten on Artemis." _Superboy voices.

_"Same for me_." I call.

_"Twenty on Wally, and ten they're together in a week." _Bluejay enters last. _"I'm not betting against Robin. It'd be like betting against Alice in Twilight._"

_"Thirty that they're together within a week." _Superboy agrees.

_"Twenty, and the same_." Kaldur.

"_Ten it's between seven and fourteen days."_ I place, writing down our bets onto a piece of paper.

_"Fifty they're together within three days." _Bluejay whistles in her head.

_"That's pretty risky, Boy Wonder. Fifty for three days?" _

_"That's what I'm betting. I've got enough money saved up that if they get together after three days, I will pay you each fifty bucks."_

_"You're on. And if you're right, I'll pay you fifty bucks."_

The rest of the team goes silent as I finish writing down the bets. Robin with twenty of Wally, fifty on three days; Kaldur with thirty on Wally, twenty within a week; Superboy with ten on Artemis, thirty within the week; ten on Artemis, ten within one or two weeks; and Bluejay making the final bet with twenty on Wally, ten within a week.

I wonder who will win?


	17. Undercover Part 1

**_Chapter 17: Undercover Part 1_**

_Artemis POV_

Let me just start by saying: I _hate_ closets. It didn't help I was stuck in one with _him_.

Maybe not the best place to start, so I should probably take a step back.

The Zeta-tube brought us just outside a large mansion. It was huge, but wasn't the mansion that Bluejay had showed us in the presentation last week. I stepped out from an undisguised Zeta Tube near a dilapidated well.* Wally appeared behind me, and breathed, "Wayne Manor."

Wayne Manor, as in Wayne Foundation- the reason I went to Gotham Academy. We approached the manor, and saw a limo parked in front of it. Robin, in civilian gear, was leaning up against it. When he finally arrived, he opened the door to it, and motioned for us to climb in. I cross my arms and eventually Wally sighs and climbs in. Still refusing, I stand there in silence, while Robin pulls out his cell phone and starts texting.

With another sigh, Wally grabs my wrist and yanks me in after him. "Baywatch!"

Robin slams the door behinds me, grins through the tinted windows, and pats the roof of the car, and the limo sets off.

The limo is dark with black leather seats and plush midnight carpet. The windows are dark tinted almost so opaque that it was just the faint outline of the passing scenery. There was a less opaque window that separated us from the driver and his passenger. A cooler sat in front of us just below the driver's window with sodas and colored plastic cups.

"How did you recognize this place?" I ask West, pawing through the passport and slips of paper Bluejay had passed me before going through the Zeta tubes.

"I knew Dick Grayson when he still lived here."

"Dick Grayson? That kid that went to my school?**" I look at the country stamps on my pages. Russia, Bialya, and Canada. One of my school pictures is in the passport, which claims I'm seventeen, and named Andrea Summers.

"Yeah, that's him. Bruce Wayne adopted him, and we were friends, so I've been here before. No doubt Bluejay got Bruce Wayne in on letting us borrow a limo. Heck, Bats is probably in on it, too."

"Hey, Andrews?"

"Huh?"

"Your cover's last name. It's Andrews."

"Oh." A pregnant pause. "What?"

"What exactly is our cover?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I'm a kid that grew up in Gotham with small business parents and a get-rich-quick stock market uncle. Other than that, I haven't got a clue."

"I mean, what's our relationship. Are we cousins or something?"

By the red head's blush, I'd guess it was "_or something_."

"I'm not sure, Arty."

The driver's tinted window slammed open and Robin peaked his head through. "You're on and off again boyfriend and girlfriend. You were dating last week, but broke up last night, but Wallace here already invited you, and your mother wouldn't let you back out of it." Wally blushes again, and throws one of the nearby sodas at him, but the Boy Wonder caught it and shut the door again.

Wally turned back to me, tightening the collar of his shirt.~

"Well," he paused again. "What's your cover?"

"Andrea Summer." I glare at him. "If you call me Andrea, ^I'm going to rip off your arm, and beat you to death with it, got it^?"

He gulped, but smiled at me, one of those half smiles that reminded me of Bialya, when we had forgotten each other had he had- _gasp _- flirted with me. Actually, I was still trying to get over the shock of it once I got my memories back.

"So what would you prefer I call you?"

I shrug. "In Devil Wears Prada, Andrea went by Andy, and I would prefer that over Andrea."

"Couldn't I just call you Miranda Priestly?"

"Oh hardy-har-har."

"You know," he said, giving his annoying half smile again, "a million girl would kill to go undercover with the very sexy Kid Flash." Wally winks at me.

_Wait_. I tense up beside him. _Did he just wink? He did wink! _

"And I'm not one of them." His smile fades for half an instant, but returns again.

"You continue to yourself that, Arty. You know you love me," he teases, but he's tugging at his collar again. I laugh.

"No more than you do me, Baywatch."

While the mansion that we first saw was about twice as big, this one was much more elaborate and obviously more public.

"Alright, Andrews," I hiss under my breath as walk up to the door. "Remember, we broke up yesterday, so it's perfectly fine for us to be separated during this party." I knock on the door. "If I need you, I'll call you." I give a quick tap to my temple and Wally gives a quick nod. I slip a piece of peppermint gum into my mouth and lean heavily on my right leg, away from Wally.

A man in a suit answers the door. "Can I help you?" As soon as the door opens, loud music, screaming, and laughter rings throughout the courtyard.

I smile and chomp on my gum. "Hiya. My ex here" (Motioning towards Wally) "heard ya was having a party. Wanted to see what all the hullaballoo was about." I blow a quick, large bubble, and force it to snap loudly.

"Hey, Charlie- Marie needs you to send William out for more of that special punch. We're running kinda-" The 17-year-old Conner Brandt appeared before us and flashed a grin at me, his heterochromia eyes sparkling. The left one was a dark evergreen, and the right one was a solid and dark chocolate brown eye. He had curly brown hair that fell just past his ears, like a younger Tyson Ritter.

"Hey, Beautiful."

**"That's my line," **growled Wally in my head, and I fight back the impulse to snap at him.

"Hiya. I hope we're not intruding, but ya see, we heard ya was having a party. Do you have room for two more?"

"**You're not jealous, are you, Baywatch?"**

The boy shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Wally and me uncertainly.

**"I'm mad he's stealing my lines. I've always called Megan Beautiful." **I fight back my instinct to roll my eyes and snap at him.

Wally pulled at my elbow and started retreating. "I guess if you don't have any room, we might as well go. Com'on Andy-"

I pull my arm from his grasp. "You're not the boss of me _Wallace_. Especially since we broke up." It was a lame way to get the detail of our "breakup" across, and very _very _obvious. I might as well have written _I'm single _on my forehead to get his attention.

Wally glares at me, but sulks after me as Brandt leads us in, leaving Charlie to shut the door and go wandering off in another direction.

Brandt walks beside me, every now and again messing up his already disheveled honey colored hair. He winks at me and flirts with me (of course I have flirt back: it's my cover) and introduces me to his friends, most of which are hormonal teenage boys who want to get in my pants. Wally, playing his part of on-off ex boyfriend very well, sulks after us and shoots glares at Brandt and his friends whenever he can. In fact, he plays it too well. I practically have to drag him away from the party attendees to avoid a fight breaking out right then and there when the boys continue to hit on me and start trying to pull me out to dance to the very loud and fast beating songs the DJ chooses.

Finally after Brandt parading me around for half an hour, he, Wally, and I sit down at a table with two other girls and a guy. They're introduced to us as Stephanie and two others, whose names I forget. The girl, Stephanie, rolls her blue eyes when Brandt says her name and whispers to me that she is, "Steph, not Stephanie. No exceptions." This seems to catch Wally's attention, and he immediately starts chatting with her. The other couple runs off to some corner and leaves me alone with Brandt to deal with.

"Did I tell you have this thing for blondes?"

I force a cheery smile, which has begun to hurt my cheeks. I'm going to kill Bluejay and Wally later. Bluejay, for sending us on this ridiculous mission (Robin could have hacked the damn computer to find out about shipments) and Wally for abandoning me for Steph.

"No, I don't think you did. That Steph sure is a looker, though, so I can understand why."

This shocks Brandt, as if he wasn't expecting me to brush off his remark so casually. He stands up, "Would you like to dance?" He asks casually, standing up and reaching for my hand.

Inwardly I curse. I have no excuse not to, since Wally and I "broke up," but I absolutely hate dancing. Have since I was a kid and my mom videotaped me dancing to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. I was mortified when I found out and refused to dance again.

I take his hand and smile. **"Wally? A little help here?"** The speedster does not respond. I see Conner give the DJ a curt nod, and the DJ switches up the pop music to a slow dance.

The room turns into chaos. Guys are tripping all over each other to grab the hottest girl they can find to dance before they're all snatched up and left with the bad ones. The ones that don't get the girl they want scamper off to the tables to avoid the girls that want them.

Brandt turns me towards him, pulling my hand onto his shoulder and holds my hand, while his other hand settles on my waist. **"Hey Megan, are you sure the comms is working?" **

**"Of course, Artemis. Wally's still here, and I can get across to him, but he's not responding. He's on the west end of the room, still, but that one girl is gone."**

_Great_. So the dork was avoiding me, just to force Brandt upon me. **"West, you better get over here."**

**"You can wait it out, Artemis. It's only one song."**

But when the song ends, I realize it isn't.

Brandt keeps his hold on me for another dance. It's a cover of Kelly Clarkson's new "Hello," set a much slower tempo. The guitar strums every so often and it's mostly vocals and piano.

Halfway through the song, I notice that Brandt's hand that's on my waist is slowly, centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch, slipping down my waist. **"Wallace, get over here right now, or I swear on my mother's life I'm going to-"**

**"Keep your pants on Artemis, I'm coming."**He laughs in my head.

"Mind if I cut in?" Wally asks, appearing behind Brandt and tapping on his shoulder. Brandt recognizes him, and glares. Wally pulls me away from him, and begins to dance with me. He slips his large warm hand into mine and places his other one on my upper back and twirls me around, reminding of me when I was at a distant cousin's wedding when I was five and he twirled me around, with me standing on his feet. Wally continues this gracefully until Brandt realizes he's not getting me back, and storms off.

Wally's touch during the dance is gentle, and he rarely looks at me. He looks over my head, and I look over his shoulder, watching to see if anyone is paying attention to us.

Our eyes meet and he grins at me. "Didn't enjoy his dancing, did you?"

I made a face. "I don't enjoy dancing. Period."

He spins me around again. "You're not enjoying this?"

I have to admit, Wally is light and quick on his feet the entire time, and I do like it. But it's Wally West I'm dancing with now, not Wallace Andrews. Kid Mouth, Kid Idiot, Kid anything-but-romantic-and-sweet-and-kind. We're supposed to hate each other, right?

I shake my head, and suddenly, Wally's warm hand is gone from my back and he's tugging me behind him.

"I saw some guys slip in this way." He nods ahead of him, his messy red hair bobbing up and down, and he picks up the pace, causing me to stumble.

"Slow down, Baywatch. I can't keep up with you wearing these death traps Megan calls shoes."

**"Hey! Those are very fashionable shoes!"**Megan protests in my head.

**"They may be fashionable, but they're not practical." **I chide her. **"Next time, you and Superboy are going undercover, and you're wearing these**."

Kid Flash barked a laugh as he pulled me behind him. He slips almost silently ahead of me through the hallways, following the men I can hear off in the distance. Eventually, just as I feel my ankle just about to give way, I pull him to a stop and start pulling off the heels, holding his shoulder for balance.

"What are you doing?" He whispers at me.

"I am not running around after anybody any further until these things are off my feet." I try to undo the straps of the heels, but can't get it off.

Sighing, Wally bends down and unhooks the left heel while I grip his shoulder, and undoes the right one as well. He hands me the heels and pulls me after him again, but faster.

**_^Line from NCIS, spoken by Ziva David (Cote de Pablo)_**


	18. Undercover Part 2

**_Chapter 18: Undercover Part 2_**

_Wally's POV_

You'd think Artemis was trying to make this mission difficult for me.

First, she starts snapping at me in this thick accent while blowing bubble gum, which, of course, pisses me off.

Next, she starts _flirting_ with our target, who, of course, _flirts back._

Then, she screams and hollers at me (telepathically, of course) about how I had to get over there and save her butt and cut into a dance with the target (I'm really not liking this guy, you know?) and Artemis.

_Then_, I'm forced to dance with her. Which, of course, she claims that she doesn't like. I'm a brilliant dancer, in case you didn't guess. Dick and I use to practice a couple of dances back before he took off and became Nightwing, leaving me all alone, until Tim came around, but it's not really the same as when Dick and I used to hang out.

_Then_, when I'm trying to chase after these mysterious guys in the hallway, she's slowing me down with her damn high heels.

And don't even get me started on that dress of hers.

I mean really, what am I supposed to do about this girl? Am I forced to live the rest of my Kid Flash years in _hell_ with her? She'll be the death of me, I swear!

**_"Rob, I'm going to kill you." _**I growl in my head.

**_"Why?" _**If I were to see him face to face right now, his big blue eyes would be large and fakely innocent, like whenever I get caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar by my aunt. She always lets me get away with it, but I know better than to think she actually buys it.

**_"For placing bets on me and the she-witch."_**

**_"Why, whatever are you talking about, Wallace?" _**His voice is evil and sugarcoated and sarcastic all at the same time.

**_"Don't think I don't know you placed bets on me. And _it_. I know better than that. I'd bet you convinced Bluejay to send me on this mission just to try to get us to hook up."_**

Robin's laugh echoes. **_"Alright, got me there, KF. But I didn't have to convince Bluejay to put you in the field. That was her and the Bat's decision." _**

**_"You know I can hear you guys, right?" _**Artemis. I gulp, and glance back at the girl I was dragging behind me, barefoot and her stony gray eyes glaring at me.

**_"Um…" _**My mind literally freezes. **_"He started it?"_**

**_"Pff," _**Tim betrays, **_"I'm pretty sure it was you who started that conversation last week."_**

**_"Which conversation?"_**

**_"The one where we were talking about that girl Stephanie and then we started talking about Kent Nelson and what he told you when you were in-"_**

**_"Dude!"_**

His laugh rings in my head again. **_"Well, he was right."_**

**_"Right about what?" _**Artemis demands.

I don't answer, and Rob's quiet except for a quick cough of **_"Spitfire_**," almost incomprehensible.

Artemis squeezes my hand tighter, before I stop and try to yank it out of her grasp. **_"What are you trying to do? Cut off my hand?" _**

She grimaces at me, and pulls me to the wall, just in time for a pair of men to pass by us. **_"Try not to get so absorbed in your conversations, Baywatch. We're not supposed to get caught_**." She gives me a quick whack before continuing on her way down the hall. We make a right turn not far from where we stopped walking, before the men's voices and footsteps died.

**_"Now what are we supposed to do?"_** I look at her wearily.

**_"Don't look at me. It was your idea to come this way." _**

I look up at the ceiling, then down at the ground, before snapping my fingers. **_"I got it. In all of those spy movies-"_**

**_"-which are fake-"_**

**_"Hey, I'm talking here. Anyways, the boss's computer happens to be in a secluded room on an upper floor. Let's just go upstairs and look around there."_**

Artemis frowns at me. **_"Because we don't have a better idea, we'll go with your plan. But, if there's a room just for Crown and/or Brant's black market, wouldn't there be cameras and security."_**

**_"Security isn't a problem, now is it?" _**I grin. **_"Cameras can be avoided."_**

**_"And invisible lasers?"_**

Damn. **_"Don't girls normally carry around a can of hairspray?"_**

**_"Not me, personally. How about you?"_**

I glare at her and she smirks. **_"You set yourself up for that one, you know."_**

I grab her upper arm and tug her along again. _I know_.

***Wally***

Fortunately, the lasers weren't invisible.

However, I doubt even Dick would have been able to get through them.

The red and green lasers were thin and tight together, and while Artemis didn't admit, you know from her pacing and her grimacing that she wasn't getting through them.

I sat there and watch her. "Do you think it register me passing through it as super speed?"

"Is it worth it to check?"

"Yes."

"Is it worth it to get caught?"

"I won't get caught."

"And if those lasers are just motion detecting, but would actually burn you?" I made a face at her. "Real mature, Wally."

"Thank you."

We passed a few minutes in silence, me sitting criss cross on the ground and her pacing behind me. I grinned and waved my arm around in the air.

"Ooh, ooh. Teacher! I have an idea!" The she witch rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, Wallace?"

"Can't Rob just hack into the system and shut down the lasers?"

She shrugged. **_"Can you?" _**Artemis asked Robin

**_"Yeah. Depends on the system how fast I do it. The problem is doing it without setting off any alarms."_**

**_"Try."_**

Rob went silent on the other end. After a while, the lasers flickered out. **_"Got it." _**

**_"Any alarms?" _**I ask, taking the first step across the hall.

**_"Didn't see any. No firewall, even a password, and I didn't even need a Trojan or anything to get in. Just set the program to enter the password to the grid, and shut off the lasers. I'll have to put it back in once you're through, to turn it back on. The strange thing is, it's like they don't expect anyone to try to get in."_**

**_"They probably don't. To the home system."_**

**_"Are you saying they might have high security on the black market computer on a different server?"_**

**_"Would they?"_** Tim falls silent again. Artemis trails behind me as we walk down the halls, and as soon as we get across, the grid goes back up. We trail further ahead, opening a few doors of empty bedrooms, and stumbling to pick the locked ones. Until we hear footsteps coming from our right.

**_"Com'on." _**Artemis urges me, while we're trying to pick the lock of a black door. It's the fifth one we've come across that's locked, and Artemis and I have been switching off who picks the doors. I finally twist the lock.

**_"Got it!" _**I cry as we shove ourselves inside and shut the door behind us just as the footsteps round the corner.

"_I want you to keep security tighter. Two of the guests have gone missing, and we don't need any Peeping Toms or snoopers finding anything that needs to stay hidden here."_

_"Which guests went missing?"_

_"Two last minute guests. They showed up to the door and asked to join. No doubt spies of some sort." _I snort.

**_"Yeah. Spies."_**

**_"Technically, we are Baywatch._**"

"_Make sure nobody gets to Mr. Brandt's office." _

_"Will do, Will." _

The footsteps head off in opposite directions, a heavier set to our left and the other set to our right. After a few seconds, I reach for the door, but can't find it.

**_"Hey, Artie-_**"

**_"Don't call me that."_**

**_"Oh get over yourself for a minute. Where's the door?" _**

**_"It was right there, wasn't it?"_**

**_"That's where I thought it was." _**

**_"Doors don't just up and move," _**she snapped, **_"it's got to be around here somewhere."_**

We stumble in the darkness, and find that we're in a very confined space with coats on one side and shelves on the other. We can't stand next to each other shoulder to shoulder in the space, and we eventually edge our way back to where we thought the door was.

**_"Hey, Wally. There's some sort of crevice here on the wall_**." Artemis reaches over and takes my hand, and rubs it up against the wall. Sure enough, there's a crack in it. **_"Is there any way you can get some light in here?"_**

**_"Let me see_**." I reach above us, grasping a chain and yanking it. A light flickers in, and I realize that the closet that we're in, is much _much_ tighter than I thought it was. Artemis is so close to me, our faces just a few inches away, that I flinch back against the shelves.

The wall that we were examining has a door, black still. However, there is no doorknob to open it with.

**_"Um, guys? We might just have a problem_**."

**_Chapter 19: Undercover Part 3_**

_Artemis POV_

Like I've said before:

_I hate closets. _

A six foot space, with a speedster who has no room to run and one last chocolate bar, and an archer-ex-assassin for the league of Shadows with a bad temper.

"Artie…" Kid Flash moaned again for the fifth time in six minutes. "I'm bored."

We had cleared off the space on one of the shelves, which I now lay on, while Wally lay below me on the ground.

"Artie…"

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Not to."

"So don't."

Silence.

"Artemis?"

"What?"

The speedster fell silent again. I rolled over to my stomach and looked down at him. Wally pulled out his chocolate bar. "Damn it."

"What?"

"I don't like dark chocolate."

I roll back over. "Do you have to be such a child?"

"I'm not acting like a child; I'm just saying I don't like dark chocolate."

I look straight into his grass green eyes. "If you don't want it, I'll take it."

"I didn't say I didn't want it."

"Well it sure sounded like it when you're whining and complaining." I hear the wrapper get sliced open.

**_"Um, guys? Yeah, so Bluejay and Robin are working on getting and getting you out, but they kinda disappeared and I haven't been able to get a hold of them. I'm not sure quite how long you'll be in there for. Sorry." _**Megan apologized to us.

**_"Try not to kill each other for just a little longer, friends."_**

**_"Me? Kill Wally? Now, why would I ever do that, Kaldur?"_**

"Hey!"

"Keep it down, Baywatch. You're loud enough as it is without you screaming in my ear." The chocolate bar breaks, and Wally eats one of the squares. He hands me one and I eat it, and it practically melted on my tongue. I sit up and swing my legs over the edge and watch Baywatch bite one square of chocolate a little, wait for it to melt, and take another bite.

"What are you doing?"

The redhead looks up. "Trying to make it last."

I roll my eyes, and stand up to stretch my legs. "How long have we been in here?"

Wally shrugs. "Don't know. I stopped staring at my phone every five minutes once it had been half an hour." I groan, and sit down next him, across from him. He hands me another piece of chocolate.

"Truth or Dare?" he asks.

"That's a stupid idea, Wally."

"Why?"

"Because we're trapped in this tiny little container and every single time you would ask for a dare, I would dare you to get us out of here."

Silence again.

"Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock?"

"Since when did you start watching the Big Bang Theory?"

"Do you want to play or not?"

"No."

He shakes his head at me.

"Would you rather?"

"Fine."

"Would you rather face Cheshire or Sportsmaster?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. It was the first thing that popped in my head."

"Fine. Cheshire." _Better her than my father._

Wally watched me. "Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Then it's your turn."

"Would you rather have your mouth sewn together so that you could no longer speak, or have your legs cut off so you could no longer run?"

"Do I have to choose?"

"Yes."

He paused. "I guess, maybe…"

"Well?"

Wally glared. "Quit pushing. I'm still deciding."

"Well hurry up."

"I'd rather be dead than not be able to talk or run."

"That could be arranged."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny."

"Okay, what's with you and asking all of these weird questions." Wally demanded after my fifth turn.

"How are they weird questions?"

"'Would you rather be trapped in a dungeon for the rest of your pathetic life, or be trapped in northern Canada, completely isolated and without anyone to talk to?'"

"How is that weird? It's an honest question."

"Yeah? Well it's starting to piss me off."

"Oh, and you're questions are annoying either? 'Would you rather be lesbian, or date your father, whoever he is?' Where the hell did that come from Baywatch?"

"I was just asking! Besides, you refused to answer that one."

"Both options are horrible!"

"That's the point!"

I stand up, and push my hair back as if to tie back into a ponytail, but I remember Megan took my tie. "I'm done playing your game."

Wally stood up too. "Well it's not like it's entirely my fault. You contributed to the game."

"So?"

"So, therefore it's not my fault."

"You started the game, so therefore it is."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn."

"Why do you have to be so insolent?"

"Me? Insolent? If anyone of us is insolent, it's you Artemis. You're the one always making everyone uncomfortable, arguing with me, and-"

I don't know what urged me to do it. Maybe I was sick with talking with him, but one moment I'm seething and listening to him babble on about me being impudent, the next, I've grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and yanking him down to kiss him.

_***Wally's POV***_

WTF?

She's kissing me.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Artemis is kissing me. The second our lips touched, I felt my brain totally freeze.

_Light's are on. Not sure if anybody's home_.

Well, not just my brain froze. My body's frozen too, with my hands grasping the shelves behind me for balance, my eyes wide in shock. Then it sinks in.

No, this is not a nightmare/dream. It's actually happening. And I'm standing still with no reaction like a cold fish.

_I'll probably kick myself for this later, but_…

Just Artemis begins to pull away, I bring up my hands to her face and kiss her back. Her eyes flutter open for just a second, before they're closed again.

The door to my left begins to shake, and push and pull. Pushing apart, Artemis jumps as far away from me as possible, her eyes cold and hard again, but her cheeks are flushed.

The door opens, with a blonde Bluejay holding it open, and flipping a knife shut in her left hand. She's wearing a red leather jacket like Emma in Once Upon a Time, blue blouse, and black jeans.

"Thought I'd never find you guys." She exclaims, herding us out. "All I knew was that you were on the second floor, and behind a black door, which isn't a whole lot of help in this place. There's a _lot_ of black doors."

I bite the inside of my cheek and run a hand through my hair, before asking, "What about the mission?"

"Huh? Oh, right. We sent Megan in looking something like Artemis just in case anybody got suspicious of your disappearance, and Rob came in with me to see if he could track down the computer. He should be joining us outside if he got the info. Other than that, the mission is considered a complete success, and any information will be given to Bats via Rob."

"So we're done." Artemis inquired. "We can just go home?"

"Yeah, I guess, but you'd need to stop at the cave first to get the 'Okay, Go' from Kaldur. Um, Artemis?" But the blonde was already pushing ahead, back the way we came, only waiting for Bluejay to disable the laser grid system, before running on ahead again and disappearing.

Bluejay turned to me as we walked. "What did you do to get her so riled up?"

"Nothing!"

Bluejay rolls her champagne eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

Robin intercepts us in the hall in his civilian garb and glasses. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You're not dead."

"So I'm not."

"Where's Artie?"

"Who knows? She ran on ahead without a second glance back."

"Did you piss her off or something?"

"No!"

Bluejay snorts. "He told me the same thing."

"I'd bet you don't believe him."

"You'd bet right."

"I'm right here you know," I wave at them. "I can hear you."

"So you can. Congratulations, you're not deaf."

"I didn't piss her off. I don't know why she's so mad."

They shrug and I grimace. We climb out of a window, after a check to make sure no one's watching, before Bluejay leads us to the Bioship and M'gann.

Megan nods towards the entrance. "She's already inside."

"We're going back to the cave, right?"

She nods again. "Yeah. I've got some cookies in the oven, if you're hungry."

"Great." Bluejay and I walk in, but Robin hesitates.

"I brought my motorcycle, and I think I'd better drive it back." Bluejay smiles that all knowing smile that Robin normally wears, and pulls Megan and me inside while Tim heads off in the other direction.


	19. Undercover Part 3

**_Chapter 19: Undercover Part 3_**

_Artemis POV_

Like I've said before:

_I hate closets. _

A six foot space, with a speedster who has no room to run and one last chocolate bar, and an archer-ex-assassin for the league of Shadows with a bad temper.

"Artie…" Kid Flash moaned again for the fifth time in six minutes. "I'm bored."

We had cleared off the space on one of the shelves, which I now lay on, while Wally lay below me on the ground.

"Artie…"

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Not to."

"So don't."

Silence.

"Artemis?"

"What?"

The speedster fell silent again. I rolled over to my stomach and looked down at him. Wally pulled out his chocolate bar. "Damn it."

"What?"

"I don't like dark chocolate."

I roll back over. "Do you have to be such a child?"

"I'm not acting like a child; I'm just saying I don't like dark chocolate."

I look straight into his grass green eyes. "If you don't want it, I'll take it."

"I didn't say I didn't want it."

"Well it sure sounded like it when you're whining and complaining." I hear the wrapper get sliced open.

**_"Um, guys? Yeah, so Bluejay and Robin are working on getting and getting you out, but they kinda disappeared and I haven't been able to get a hold of them. I'm not sure quite how long you'll be in there for. Sorry." _**Megan apologized to us.

**_"Try not to kill each other for just a little longer, friends."_**

**_"Me? Kill Wally? Now, why would I ever do that, Kaldur?"_**

"Hey!"

"Keep it down, Baywatch. You're loud enough as it is without you screaming in my ear." The chocolate bar breaks, and Wally eats one of the squares. He hands me one and I eat it, and it practically melted on my tongue. I sit up and swing my legs over the edge and watch Baywatch bite one square of chocolate a little, wait for it to melt, and take another bite.

"What are you doing?"

The redhead looks up. "Trying to make it last."

I roll my eyes, and stand up to stretch my legs. "How long have we been in here?"

Wally shrugs. "Don't know. I stopped staring at my phone every five minutes once it had been half an hour." I groan, and sit down next him, across from him. He hands me another piece of chocolate.

"Truth or Dare?" he asks.

"That's a stupid idea, Wally."

"Why?"

"Because we're trapped in this tiny little container and every single time you would ask for a dare, I would dare you to get us out of here."

Silence again.

"Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock?"

"Since when did you start watching the Big Bang Theory?"

"Do you want to play or not?"

"No."

He shakes his head at me.

"Would you rather?"

"Fine."

"Would you rather face Cheshire or Sportsmaster?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. It was the first thing that popped in my head."

"Fine. Cheshire." _Better her than my father._

Wally watched me. "Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Then it's your turn."

"Would you rather have your mouth sewn together so that you could no longer speak, or have your legs cut off so you could no longer run?"

"Do I have to choose?"

"Yes."

He paused. "I guess, maybe…"

"Well?"

Wally glared. "Quit pushing. I'm still deciding."

"Well hurry up."

"I'd rather be dead than not be able to talk or run."

"That could be arranged."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny."

"Okay, what's with you and asking all of these weird questions." Wally demanded after my fifth turn.

"How are they weird questions?"

"'Would you rather be trapped in a dungeon for the rest of your pathetic life, or be trapped in northern Canada, completely isolated and without anyone to talk to?'"

"How is that weird? It's an honest question."

"Yeah? Well it's starting to piss me off."

"Oh, and you're questions are annoying either? 'Would you rather be lesbian, or date your father, whoever he is?' Where the hell did that come from Baywatch?"

"I was just asking! Besides, you refused to answer that one."

"Both options are horrible!"

"That's the point!"

I stand up, and push my hair back as if to tie back into a ponytail, but I remember Megan took my tie. "I'm done playing your game."

Wally stood up too. "Well it's not like it's entirely my fault. You contributed to the game."

"So?"

"So, therefore it's not my fault."

"You started the game, so therefore it is."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn."

"Why do you have to be so insolent?"

"Me? Insolent? If anyone of us is insolent, it's you Artemis. You're the one always making everyone uncomfortable, arguing with me, and-"

I don't know what urged me to do it. Maybe I was sick with talking with him, but one moment I'm seething and listening to him babble on about me being impudent, the next, I've grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and yanking him down to kiss him.

_***Wally's POV***_

WTF?

She's kissing me.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Artemis is kissing me. The second our lips touched, I felt my brain totally freeze.

_Light's are on. Not sure if anybody's home_.

Well, not just my brain froze. My body's frozen too, with my hands grasping the shelves behind me for balance, my eyes wide in shock. Then it sinks in.

No, this is not a nightmare/dream. It's actually happening. And I'm standing still with no reaction like a cold fish.

_I'll probably kick myself for this later, but_…

Just Artemis begins to pull away, I bring up my hands to her face and kiss her back. Her eyes flutter open for just a second, before they're closed again.

The door to my left begins to shake, and push and pull. Pushing apart, Artemis jumps as far away from me as possible, her eyes cold and hard again, but her cheeks are flushed.

The door opens, with a blonde Bluejay holding it open, and flipping a knife shut in her left hand. She's wearing a red leather jacket like Emma in Once Upon a Time, blue blouse, and black jeans.

"Thought I'd never find you guys." She exclaims, herding us out. "All I knew was that you were on the second floor, and behind a black door, which isn't a whole lot of help in this place. There's a _lot_ of black doors."

I bite the inside of my cheek and run a hand through my hair, before asking, "What about the mission?"

"Huh? Oh, right. We sent Megan in looking something like Artemis just in case anybody got suspicious of your disappearance, and Rob came in with me to see if he could track down the computer. He should be joining us outside if he got the info. Other than that, the mission is considered a complete success, and any information will be given to Bats via Rob."

"So we're done." Artemis inquired. "We can just go home?"

"Yeah, I guess, but you'd need to stop at the cave first to get the 'Okay, Go' from Kaldur. Um, Artemis?" But the blonde was already pushing ahead, back the way we came, only waiting for Bluejay to disable the laser grid system, before running on ahead again and disappearing.

Bluejay turned to me as we walked. "What did you do to get her so riled up?"

"Nothing!"

Bluejay rolls her champagne eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

Robin intercepts us in the hall in his civilian garb and glasses. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You're not dead."

"So I'm not."

"Where's Artie?"

"Who knows? She ran on ahead without a second glance back."

"Did you piss her off or something?"

"No!"

Bluejay snorts. "He told me the same thing."

"I'd bet you don't believe him."

"You'd bet right."

"I'm right here you know," I wave at them. "I can hear you."

"So you can. Congratulations, you're not deaf."

"I didn't piss her off. I don't know why she's so mad."

They shrug and I grimace. We climb out of a window, after a check to make sure no one's watching, before Bluejay leads us to the Bioship and M'gann.

Megan nods towards the entrance. "She's already inside."

"We're going back to the cave, right?"

She nods again. "Yeah. I've got some cookies in the oven, if you're hungry."

"Great." Bluejay and I walk in, but Robin hesitates.

"I brought my motorcycle, and I think I'd better drive it back." Bluejay smiles that all knowing smile that Robin normally wears, and pulls Megan and me inside while Tim heads off in the other direction.


	20. Undercover Part 4

_**A/N: Did you think I was done with Undercover chapters? You **_**did?**

_**Well you were wrong, weren't you?**_

_***dead panning* Muh-ha-ha-ha**_

…

_**I was planning on saying that for over a week now. Didn't get a chance to say it at school (During finals week I slipped in some Young Justice Robin quotes. Only one person got it D: ), so now I'm forcing it into my writing. So there. **_

_**Muh-ha-ha-ha**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Yes, I finally figured out how to add a line. You'd think I'd be a little tech savvy, considering I passed a college credit Web Design class. :P)<strong>_

_**Hope you guys are having a better holiday than I am. My parents dropped the bomb that this would be my worst Christmas in my short fourteen years. Really would like some nice reviews to read tomorrow when the presents are all said and done (or a guess opened and shoved away to the back of my closet). Don't think I'm being ungrateful. I just don't appreciate being able to predict getting horrible presents of stuff I won't even need. Namely, an LED flashlight that blinks pink. **_

* * *

><p><em>***Steph's POV***<em>

The second that Wally kid started talking to me in that- "excited" fashion- I knew something was up.

It was when he heard my name. He just honed in on me, and I thought it was because he had a thing for blondes. He seemed kinda pissed that Conner had practically ripped away his "ex" girlfriend, who had long blonde hair.

But, it turned out, he had heard about me.

Through that boy.

"Have you ever met a guy named Tim?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Did he have a motorcycle?"

"Do you know him?"

"Did he?"

"Yeah, he did. It was dark colored, as far as I could tell. It was night when I met him."

The red head bites back a grin. "Tim's practically my best friend. We've known each other a couple of years. You should have seen his face when I saw him the next day."

"Priceless?"

He nods. "Wally," he sticks out his hand. "by the way."

I stick out my own and we shake. "Steph."

He sits down in the chair across from me. "Is that your girlfriend?" I ask, pointing at the girl talking with Brandt.

A blush rises to Wally's cheeks. "Not really. Andy and I… it's complicated."

I smirk. "How can it be complicated? Is she your girlfriend or not?"

"On and off girlfriend."

"That's not so complicated."

He shrugs. "Sometimes I feel we shouldn't be together, but everybody- my family, my friends, my teachers: the whole world- keeps trying to shove us together. Like fate or something." Wally sighs. "A guy once told me to find-" He freezes. "Never mind. Not important." He grins. "But what is important, is you meeting up with Tim again."

I twist a lock of my hair. "I don't know."

Wally frowns. "But…"

"It's just that, I don't know. I don't know him that well, you know. We met only once."

"So?"

I shrug and smile. "I don't really have anything against meeting him again."

He stares off into space for a while, than looks back at me. "What if I told you that you guys could meet up again tonight?"

"Where?"

"Just outside the mansion."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. He could meet your right outside the mansion. All I have to do is give him a quick call, and he'd be here in seconds."

"What makes you so sure he'd come?"

Wally smiles a devious, disarming smile. "He's my best friend. I know him very well."

I hesitate. "Sure. Call him up."

No sooner are the words out of my mouth does the red head have his phone out and to his ear. Within a few seconds, he's talking to Tim on the other line. "Hey, Tim… it's me… You know that girl you told me about last week? The- yeah, that one. I just ran into her… yeah, way. Would you be willing to meet up with her again? That's what I thought… Outside Crown Mansion… I'm here with Andy… haha, we kinda crashed the party, but with one look at her, Conner Brandt let us in. So you'll come? How soon?... 'Kay. See ya."

Hanging up, Wally grinned at me. "He'll be here in five."

_***Tim's POV***_

Stephanie was at the party, Wally told me in our mind link, and he had asked me to come. He'd convince her to come out one way or another.

I'm sitting outside Crown Manor on the steps, my bike not far from me. I'm in my civie gear and fiddling with my dark glasses. When the door creaks behind me, I shove them away into my pocket and stand swiftly.

Stephanie stands before me, in a purple dress and a white jacket in her hands. "Hey, Stephanie."

_***"So you **_**remember**_** me. That's nice."***_

"Yeah, I did."

"You're friend, Wally, said you wanted to see me again." I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Well, it's not like it was at the top of my To-Do list to track you down or anything."

She smiles gently, and we sit down on the steps in silence.

"So…"

"So…"

"Hey, Rob!" Inwardly I groan as a blonde Bluejay comes running up the path.

"Rob?"

"That's my middle name, Robert." I lie steadily.

Bluejay comes up to us and looks between us. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Who are you?" Stephanie asks.

Bluejay flips her hair over one shoulder. "Zoey. I'm his cousin."

"How are you cousins? You look nothing alike."

"Our fathers were in the foster home together, and grew up practically like brothers, but they're not blood related."

"What's the matter, Zoe?"

"Wally called. He and Andy got themselves locked in a closet."

"You're kidding." I laugh.

"You're friend and his on-off girlfriend?"

"Yeah, them. They're off right now."

"Got that much so far."

I turn back to Bluejay, and shuffle through my wallet. "Ten they hold out."

"Ten Artie kills Wally by the time we get there."

"Artie?"

"We've dubbed Andy 'Artemis' when she's not around."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." I rub the back of neck and push my wallet away. "Um, I think I need to go, Steph."

She shrugs. "I get it. I'm headed home anyways." She gives a short wave and starts to walk away. "See you around some time, Tim?"

"Sure, maybe."

When Stephanie is gone, Bluejay snickers. "Tim? That's your name?"

"Oh shut it. It's not that bad of a name."

"Sure it is, little Timmy-boy." She laughs again. "See, I've got jokes up my sleeves just for it." She goes down on one knee into a 'Tebowing' pose, and comes back up again. "Hell, I could even quote Justin Robinett and Michael Henry, and make fun of your name."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Sure ya do."

I shoot her an imitation of the 'Bat-glare,' but it doesn't wipe the smile off her face as we trudge up the steps of the mansion. Nobody is on the second floor of the mansion, obviously because all the servants are tending to their master below at the party.

I hook up the cable from my utility belt to the grid system, hacking in and producing the password and typing it in. Bluejay heads left while I head forward, towards where the computer room actually was.

It was a fairly easy system to crack, but the problem was finding the folder with all of the Black Market orders. That alone took about five minutes, and then it took another few minutes to find the orders that were being shipped tomorrow. Anything from weapons to bombs to wheels and spare car parts, but all being sent to a location just outside Gotham City. With a few simple clicks, I copied the orders to the Batcave for Bruce to look at later.

Done, I follow Wally, Artemis, and Bluejay's voices, slipping on my dark glasses.

"What did you do to get her so riled up?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah. Sure."

I join them in the hall and wave at Wally. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You're not dead."

"So I'm not."

"Where's Artie?"

"Who knows? She ran on ahead without a second glance back."

"Did you piss her off or something?"

"No!"

Bluejay snorts. "He told me the same thing."

"I'd bet you don't believe him." Speaking of bets, Bluejay hands me a ten.

"You'd bet right."

"I'm right here you know," Wally waves at us. "I can hear you."

"So you can. Congratulations, you're not deaf."

"I didn't piss her off. I don't know why she's so mad."

We shrug and Wally grimaces. Together, the three of us climb out of a window, after a check to make sure no one's watching, before Bluejay leads us to the Bioship and M'gann.

Megan nods towards the entrance. "She's already inside."

"We're going back to the cave, right?"

She nods again. "Yeah. I've got some cookies in the oven, if you're hungry."

"Great." Bluejay and Wally walk in, but I hesitate. _I could probably catch up with Steph is I go by bike._

"I brought my motorcycle, and I think I'd better drive it back." Bluejay smiles at me and pulls Megan and Wally inside while I start heading towards the bike.

"Hey, Rob?" Bluejay calls. I turn back, and she shoots me one last grin and points up towards the sky. "Hey, I'm Justin Robinett… that's God." She goes down into a Tebowing position. "And this is Tim Tebow."

"Oh, cut it out already."

I come upon a blonde in a purple dress and white jacket. "Need a ride?" She laughs when she sees me.

"I'd take that you got Wally and Andy out with no problems?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Andy seemed pretty pissed when we opened up the door for them, and Wally didn't mention anything happening. But I know better." Stephanie climbs onto the back of the motorcycle and wraps her arms around my waist again, and we shoot back off into darkness towards Gotham City.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Go to YouTube and look up Justin Robinett and find his newest video "Our New Website- Micheal Henry and Justin Robinett" and watch the bloopers at the end (But watch the entire video, because these guys are pretty funny). The last exchange between Bluejay and Robin will make so much more sense to you then.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In case any of you were wondering, I have nothing against the Broncos. Supported them since I was five. However, Tim Tebow annoys the hell out of me. I love his dog though. He adopted my friend's dog (Champ- he's a Rhodesian Ridgeback)'s uncle.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*March 1994 Robin #4, "Breathless" Page 2. Credit to Chuck Dixon, Tom Grummett, and Ray Kryssing.<strong>_

_**I was in the basement helping my brother clean up the old Genesis games, and I found a game I saw an advertisement for on the back of the above issue. I handed him the NBA Jam saying, **_

"_**1994." **_

"_**What?"Says my twin.**_

"_**It's advertised on those old Robin comics that you swapped me for."**_

"_**Oh yeah. I remember those…"… "What'd I do with those comics?"**_

"_**The Metamorphic man comics? No idea. I took the Robin comics and bolted."**_

"_**Where'd we get them from?"**_

"_**Dad dug them up from the basement." Emphasis on the '**_**dug them up**_**.'**_


	21. Two Days

**_Chapter 18: Undercover Part 2_**

_Wally's POV_

You'd think Artemis was trying to make this mission difficult for me.

First, she starts snapping at me in this thick accent while blowing bubble gum, which, of course, pisses me off.

Next, she starts _flirting_ with our target, who, of course, _flirts back._

Then, she screams and hollers at me (telepathically, of course) about how I had to get over there and save her butt and cut into a dance with the target (I'm really not liking this guy, you know?) and Artemis.

_Then_, I'm forced to dance with her. Which, of course, she claims that she doesn't like. I'm a brilliant dancer, in case you didn't guess. Dick and I use to practice a couple of dances back before he took off and became Nightwing, leaving me all alone, until Tim came around, but it's not really the same as when Dick and I used to hang out.

_Then_, when I'm trying to chase after these mysterious guys in the hallway, she's slowing me down with her damn high heels.

And don't even get me started on that dress of hers.

I mean really, what am I supposed to do about this girl? Am I forced to live the rest of my Kid Flash years in _hell_ with her? She'll be the death of me, I swear!

**_"Rob, I'm going to kill you." _**I growl in my head.

**_"Why?" _**If I were to see him face to face right now, his big blue eyes would be large and fakely innocent, like whenever I get caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar by my aunt. She always lets me get away with it, but I know better than to think she actually buys it.

**_"For placing bets on me and the she-witch."_**

**_"Why, whatever are you talking about, Wallace?" _**His voice is evil and sugarcoated and sarcastic all at the same time.

**_"Don't think I don't know you placed bets on me. And _it_. I know better than that. I'd bet you convinced Bluejay to send me on this mission just to try to get us to hook up."_**

Robin's laugh echoes. **_"Alright, got me there, KF. But I didn't have to convince Bluejay to put you in the field. That was her and the Bat's decision." _**

**_"You know I can hear you guys, right?" _**Artemis. I gulp, and glance back at the girl I was dragging behind me, barefoot and her stony gray eyes glaring at me.

**_"Um…" _**My mind literally freezes. **_"He started it?"_**

**_"Pff," _**Tim betrays, **_"I'm pretty sure it was you who started that conversation last week."_**

**_"Which conversation?"_**

**_"The one where we were talking about that girl Stephanie and then we started talking about Kent Nelson and what he told you when you were in-"_**

**_"Dude!"_**

His laugh rings in my head again. **_"Well, he was right."_**

**_"Right about what?" _**Artemis demands.

I don't answer, and Rob's quiet except for a quick cough of **_"Spitfire_**," almost incomprehensible.

Artemis squeezes my hand tighter, before I stop and try to yank it out of her grasp. **_"What are you trying to do? Cut off my hand?" _**

She grimaces at me, and pulls me to the wall, just in time for a pair of men to pass by us. **_"Try not to get so absorbed in your conversations, Baywatch. We're not supposed to get caught_**." She gives me a quick whack before continuing on her way down the hall. We make a right turn not far from where we stopped walking, before the men's voices and footsteps died.

**_"Now what are we supposed to do?"_** I look at her wearily.

**_"Don't look at me. It was your idea to come this way." _**

I look up at the ceiling, then down at the ground, before snapping my fingers. **_"I got it. In all of those spy movies-"_**

**_"-which are fake-"_**

**_"Hey, I'm talking here. Anyways, the boss's computer happens to be in a secluded room on an upper floor. Let's just go upstairs and look around there."_**

Artemis frowns at me. **_"Because we don't have a better idea, we'll go with your plan. But, if there's a room just for Crown and/or Brant's black market, wouldn't there be cameras and security."_**

**_"Security isn't a problem, now is it?" _**I grin. **_"Cameras can be avoided."_**

**_"And invisible lasers?"_**

Damn. **_"Don't girls normally carry around a can of hairspray?"_**

**_"Not me, personally. How about you?"_**

I glare at her and she smirks. **_"You set yourself up for that one, you know."_**

I grab her upper arm and tug her along again. _I know_.

***Wally***

Fortunately, the lasers weren't invisible.

However, I doubt even Dick would have been able to get through them.

The red and green lasers were thin and tight together, and while Artemis didn't admit, you know from her pacing and her grimacing that she wasn't getting through them.

I sat there and watch her. "Do you think it register me passing through it as super speed?"

"Is it worth it to check?"

"Yes."

"Is it worth it to get caught?"

"I won't get caught."

"And if those lasers are just motion detecting, but would actually burn you?" I made a face at her. "Real mature, Wally."

"Thank you."

We passed a few minutes in silence, me sitting criss cross on the ground and her pacing behind me. I grinned and waved my arm around in the air.

"Ooh, ooh. Teacher! I have an idea!" The she witch rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, Wallace?"

"Can't Rob just hack into the system and shut down the lasers?"

She shrugged. **_"Can you?" _**Artemis asked Robin

**_"Yeah. Depends on the system how fast I do it. The problem is doing it without setting off any alarms."_**

**_"Try."_**

Rob went silent on the other end. After a while, the lasers flickered out. **_"Got it." _**

**_"Any alarms?" _**I ask, taking the first step across the hall.

**_"Didn't see any. No firewall, even a password, and I didn't even need a Trojan or anything to get in. Just set the program to enter the password to the grid, and shut off the lasers. I'll have to put it back in once you're through, to turn it back on. The strange thing is, it's like they don't expect anyone to try to get in."_**

**_"They probably don't. To the home system."_**

**_"Are you saying they might have high security on the black market computer on a different server?"_**

**_"Would they?"_** Tim falls silent again. Artemis trails behind me as we walk down the halls, and as soon as we get across, the grid goes back up. We trail further ahead, opening a few doors of empty bedrooms, and stumbling to pick the locked ones. Until we hear footsteps coming from our right.

**_"Com'on." _**Artemis urges me, while we're trying to pick the lock of a black door. It's the fifth one we've come across that's locked, and Artemis and I have been switching off who picks the doors. I finally twist the lock.

**_"Got it!" _**I cry as we shove ourselves inside and shut the door behind us just as the footsteps round the corner.

"_I want you to keep security tighter. Two of the guests have gone missing, and we don't need any Peeping Toms or snoopers finding anything that needs to stay hidden here."_

_"Which guests went missing?"_

_"Two last minute guests. They showed up to the door and asked to join. No doubt spies of some sort." _I snort.

**_"Yeah. Spies."_**

**_"Technically, we are Baywatch._**"

"_Make sure nobody gets to Mr. Brandt's office." _

_"Will do, Will." _

The footsteps head off in opposite directions, a heavier set to our left and the other set to our right. After a few seconds, I reach for the door, but can't find it.

**_"Hey, Artie-_**"

**_"Don't call me that."_**

**_"Oh get over yourself for a minute. Where's the door?" _**

**_"It was right there, wasn't it?"_**

**_"That's where I thought it was." _**

**_"Doors don't just up and move," _**she snapped, **_"it's got to be around here somewhere."_**

We stumble in the darkness, and find that we're in a very confined space with coats on one side and shelves on the other. We can't stand next to each other shoulder to shoulder in the space, and we eventually edge our way back to where we thought the door was.

**_"Hey, Wally. There's some sort of crevice here on the wall_**." Artemis reaches over and takes my hand, and rubs it up against the wall. Sure enough, there's a crack in it. **_"Is there any way you can get some light in here?"_**

**_"Let me see_**." I reach above us, grasping a chain and yanking it. A light flickers in, and I realize that the closet that we're in, is much _much_ tighter than I thought it was. Artemis is so close to me, our faces just a few inches away, that I flinch back against the shelves.

The wall that we were examining has a door, black still. However, there is no doorknob to open it with.

**_"Um, guys? We might just have a problem_**."


	22. Boundary

_**A/N: I kept trying to spell boundary as 'boundry,' because with my accent, that's how it's pronounced. **_

_**Here it is, as promised: the only poem I have ever written and kept.**_

_**The ellipses are there because fanfiction doesn't allow you to just have a single line between paragraphs. Ignore them.**_

_The Boundary_

_**(or, the Original Title: **_**Where are We**_**?)**_

There is a boundary

Not too far from here.

The names of the sides

it divides

Are known to all,

Even though we do not consciously recognize them.

(...)

There is a boundary,

Not too far from here

Though which side

we are on

Is unknown to me

(...)

There is a boundary,

Not too far from here.

If you wish to visit me,

Bring a friend,

And travel the lines

Between Love and Lust,

Between Friends and Enemies,

And search for me,

Somewhere near the boundary

_**A/N: Final reviews? Please?**_


	23. She's Finally Figured it Out

IT'S UP!

The sequel to "He's Not the Only One", "She's Finally Figured it Out" has been posted, so go check it out.

As you might know from reading the Author's Note on the first chapter of it, there is a new poll coming out soon that lets you (yes, you!) decide who the next Robin is: Damian, Dick, or Tim (still). The default, should no one vote, is Tim.

So, be off and check it out.

-Badger

P.S. For the one person that voted for the one-shots, there will be posted around the second or third week of February, on a Tuesday or Thursday (unless I forget), so check back to see if it's been posted.


End file.
